MI NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Nunca pensó que su vida de hace 500 años volvería y tendría la oportunidad de apreciar lo que no vio en su pasado ¿aprovechara esta oportunidad, entregada por los grades espíritus?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: AMENAZA**

Luego de la terrible batalla final en el torneo de los shamanes entre Hao e Yoh, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

El torneo de los shamanes fue cancelado ya que, aun que Yoh logro "derrotar" a Hao, este de igual manera logro fusionarse con parte de los grandes espíritus, desequilibrando por completo el orden de ambos mundo, espíritus que ya habían encontrado el descanso eterno volvieron a vagar por el mundo humano sin tener un propósito, lo que demandó gran trabajo de sacerdotisas y shamanes para erradicar la sobre población de espíritus errantes, que al no tener propósito se volvían con facilidad espíritus malignos.

Todo esto sumado a que el gran responsable no daba señales de vida.

Cinco años pasaron con el mismo ritmo de vida, el grupo de amigos viajaba por el mundo solucionando los problemas de este, aun que una vez al mes tomaban descansos para reunirse, pero esta vez tenían una razón en especial.

-Felicidades, señora Anna – felicitó Ryu con lagrimas en los ojos.

La rubia estaba perfecta con su precioso kimono de bodas tradicional – Gracias – respondió con su rostro inalterable, como siempre.

Su ahora esposo la miro con una sonrisa – Annita, al menos podrías sonreír un poco, da la impresión de que no estás feliz – dijo apenado el chico.

Anna lo miró de lado, luego recorrió la vista para confirmar que nadie los estuviera viendo y volteó tomando sus manos entre las de ella – Sabes que no me gusta demostrar nada ante estos idiotas – le sonrió dulcemente al chico.

-Pero son nuestros amigos – reprochó el animándose un poco.

-Lo son – concordó ella -, pero si les doy un poco de confianza olvidaran su lugar.

-Hola chicos – se escuchó la voz de Manta a sus espaldas.

La sacerdotisa rápidamente volvió a tomar su máscara de rigidez, pero esta vez no soltó la mano de Yoh, acto que hizo muy feliz al castaño – Hola, pequeñín.

El rubio, que a pesar de sus 20 años no había crecido ni un poco se enfurruñó - ¡Que ya no me llames así! – gritó molesto y luego hizo un puchero -, ya no somos niños.

-Jijijiji, lo sé – reconocío Yoh y miró a su amigo -, gracias por la fiesta.

-Es mi regalo de bodas – sonrió olvidando el disgusto pasado -, por cierto felicidades – miró con picardía a su amigo.

Anna notó el gesto y lo asesino con la mirada – Gracias por el regalo – agradeció -, pero eso no te da derecho a esos comentarios, enano cabezón – regañó.

Ambos jóvenes rieron, más que de gracia, de miedo.

-x-

Desde uno de los enormes arboles, a las afueras de la mansión Asakura, una hermosa joven de piel morena, lago cabello castaño con ondas perfectas del cual resaltaban dos hermosas plumas de águila que caían por uno de los costados de su cabeza, ojos tan azules como el mar y vestida con una capucha negra que cubría toda su figura, miraba la para ella, conmovedora celebración.

-Que pesar interrumpir su alegría – se lamentó recargando su cabeza en el tronco e inmediatamente sobre su hombro se materializó un pequeño espíritu de color azul como sus ojos, que acarició con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de la chica -. Creo que será mejor darles esta noche – acarició de vuelta al espíritu -, ya mañana me presentare y les daré las buenas noticias – ironizó con una triste sonrisa -. El tiempo se está acabando y ellos deben saberlo - le hizo una señal al pequeño y este desapareció junto con ella.

-x-

La noche de bodas del joven matrimonio Asakura, fue inolvidable para ambos, aun que no había sido la primera vez de ellos durmiendo juntos, era la primera como marido y mujer.

Yoh abrió sus ojos con pereza y volteó a ver a su preciada y preciosa esposa desnuda y profundamente dormida junto a él, sonrió con ternura y quitó con lentitud el brazo en donde ella se recargaba para levantarse sin despertarla, se vistió con ropa deportiva negra ató su cabello en una coleta y salió de la habitación, deslizando con cuidado la puerta corrediza.

Cuando bajó a la primera planta, miró el reloj de pared, eran las 9 en punto, volteó a la sala y vio repartidos a sus amigos por toda esta, Ren estaba recargado contra la pared, Horo-Horo y Chocolove abrazados en el piso en una divertida posición y por ultimo Ryu, Fausto y Manta apoyando sus cabezas contra la mesa de centro.

-Buenos días, joven Yoh – saludó Tamao.

-Hola – miró a la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué durmieron aquí?, ¿creí que las habitaciones de la mansión estaban listas para ellos?

La chica soltó un suspiró – Lo estaban pero insistieron en seguir celebrando y no pude soportar el sueño.

-Jijijijijij – rió el chico al imaginar a sus amigos, obviamente pasados de alcohol -, ¿Dónde están las chicas? – preguntó ahora recordando a las mujeres del grupo.

-Todas se retiraron casi junto conmigo, por lo que están cómodas en sus habitaciones – informó la pelirrosa.

Justo en ese momento apareció Anna - ¿Se puede saber que hacen esto holgazanes repartidos en mi sala? – habló con molestia.

-Annita, veras ellos…

-No me interesan las escusas Yoh – caminó con decisión hasta su esposo -, tus abuelos no nos entregaron la casa principal para que se transforme en el refugió de estos – apuntó los moribundos chicos –. Levántense – habló al grupo de hombre con decisión y todos abrieron los ojos de golpe y miraron a la rubia -, los quiero en pie a todos en 10 minutos para el desayuno – se volteó en dirección a la pelirrosa -. Tamao, acompáñame a preparar el desayuno – ordenó la Itako.

-Sí, señora Anna – hizo una reverencia al atónito castaño y siguió los pasos de la dueña de casa.

Yoh rascó su cabeza, en parte tenía razón su esposa, pero no dejaba de divertirle la escena.

-Amo Yoh – se materializó Amidamaru -, parece estar de buen humor la señorita Anna – sonrió el espíritu acompañante del chico.

-Jijijijij, así parece – sonrió con despreocupación.

-De que hablas – dijo Horo-Horo rascando su cabeza con pereza -, esta igual de amargada que siempre.

-Al menos no nos golpeo – puntualizó Manta.

Luego de puntualmente, 10 minutos, todos estaban en el largo y tradicional comedor comiendo animadamente.

-¡Eso es mío! – gritó Horo-Horo a Ren que le había robado un rollo de jamón de su plato.

-Creí que no lo querías – respondió con calma el chino.

-¿Quieres pelear? – dijo furioso el peliazul.

Mientras ambos sacaban sus armas Jun y Pilika suspiraban con resignación, sus hermanos no tenían remedio.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, entró Tamao con preocupación en su rostro y le dijo algo a Anna al oído, la rubia torció su ceño y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de su esposo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el shaman castaño.

La chica sorbió lo que le quedaba de té – No es nada – le sonrió con dulzura -, si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer – dijo seria la chica y se retiró.

Yoh conocía a su esposa y sabia que algo andaba mal – Tamao – llamó a la pelirossa antes de que se marchara y la atención de todos en la sala se centro en ella, poniéndola terriblemente nerviosa.

-Sí, j-joven Yoh – habló tratando de guardar la calma.

-¿Qué fue a hacer Anna?

Ella suspiró – Bueno…

-x-

En una de las pequeñas salas de recepción de invitados de la enorme mansión, la morena de la noche anterior, esperaba ser recibida por la dueña de casa mientras miraba el hermoso jardín apoyada en la puerta, de pronto su espíritu se mamterializó en su hombro – Lo siento – miró con ternura al pequeño y le dio una caricia con su mano -, deberas esconderte hasta que estén listos, no queremos asustarlos ¿verdad? – el pequeño espíritu asintió con tristeza y desapareció -. Es por eso que odio los asuntos oficiales.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi al instante.

Volteó y sonrió, sin quitar su capucha – Hola, señora Anna – saludó a una silenciosa rubia que se sentó frente a ella, por lo que la imitó para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó seria la Itako.

-Mi nombre es Maya, Goldva me envió a darte un mensaje.

-Debe ser algo realmente importante para mandar a un apache en carne y hueso.

La morena sonrió – La verdad es que no soy precisamente una oficial apache, pero eso no es de importancia – se levantó de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el mensaje? – preguntó con impaciencia la sacerdotisa.

-Hao apareció – dijo sin rodeos Maya, sorprendiendo a la rubia -, aun no hay un rey shaman, por lo que se debe reanudar, hay nuevas reglas y muchas otras cosas, pero de eso te hablara Silva cuando venga aquí.

-¿Silva?

-Él es el oficial a cargo de tu esposo, es su deber – informó la chica.

-¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? – la rubia no entendía el propósito de la morena.

Maya tomó un poco de aire – Vengo a protegerlos – anunció seria ante la sorpresa de la rubia -, es probable que Hao busque venganza de Yoh y aun no está claro como se realizara nuevamente el torneo.

-Si eres tan fuerte, como para protegernos, ¿Por qué es la primera vez que oigo de ti?

-Eso es porque no es de mi interés el torneo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Hao – dijo con despreocupación la morena.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo es un favor que se me ha pedido, la protección de usted es un mandato de los grandes espíritu, ustedes son los cimientos de la nueva generación de shamanes, sus sentimientos son buenos y puros, en especial los de Yoh – sonrió -. No puedo permitir que eso se pierda a manos de alguien como Hao.

Anna entendía en cierta parte lo que le decía, además si los grandes espíritus lo pedían, se debía cumplir – De acuerdo, entonces ahora ¿qué debemos hacer?

Maya bajó su capucha y le sonrió – Primero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, no soy una enemiga así que no tienes de que preocuparte – ofreció su mano con cordialidad.

La rubia comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con la chica, por lo que sonrió y le devolvió el gesto – Esta bien.

Maya sonrió y se puso de pie junto a la chica – Ahora sería bueno esperar a Silva para que les de mas detalles sobre el torneo, aun que no estaría mal que entrenaran para acortar distancias.

-Sí, creo q….

La chica fue interrumpida por el grupo de chicos que, encabezado por su esposo, abrieron de golpe la puerta.

-Anna, ¿es verdad que vino un apache? – preguntó Yoh sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué interrumpen tan groseramente? – cuestionó la rubia y notó como Maya cubrió nuevamente su cabeza.

-No hables tonterías – se abrió paso Ren -, si hay un oficial aquí exijo que te muestres maldito – ordenó con exasperación.

Anna miró a una sonriente Maya - Lamento decepcionarte – la chica volteo sin levantar su mirada -, pero no soy una oficial, solo soy una amiga de Anna – informó una voz femenina.

-Anna no tiene amigas – intervinó Horo.

La morena se carcajeó un poco, pero luego de algunos minutos se descubrió la cabeza y dejo ver sus llamativas y hermosas facciones, fascinando a más de uno de los presentes y haciendo obvia su descendencia gracias a las preciosas plumas que adornaban su cabeza – Me envió Goldva, soy Maya – se presentó con educación y un bonito acento americano.

-Pero que belleza – dijo salir Ryu.

-Cállate, no es momento para tus estupideces – regañó Ren -. ¿Qué buscas aquí? – le preguntó a la morena.

Ella lo miró con sus zafiros y sonrió de lado – Ryunosuke Umemiya, Fausto VIII, Chocolove McDonell, Horokeu Usui, Ren Tao, Yoh Asakura – nombró con formalidad a cada uno de los shamanes presentes -, Hao ha vuelto – anunció con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Pero pensamos que él estaba… - balbuceó Horo-Horo.

-¿Muerto? – cuestionó con diversión la morena y soltó una carcajada -, por favor, ¿relámete creen que con el nivel que tiene podrían haber derrotado a Hao? – volvió a reír -, el solo está un poco débil y le tomó más de lo se esperaba adaptar su cuerpo a los grandes espíritus que alcanzó a capturar, eso es todo.

Yoh avanzó algunos pasos para quedar más cerca de la chica - ¿Porque sabes tanto de Hao? – preguntó con desorientación.

Maya solo le sonrió con suficiencia – Soy nieta de Goldva.

-Esa vieja tiene familia, ¿en serio? – preguntó confundido Ryu.

La morena volvió a reír, el extraño grupo le resultaba particularmente divertido – Pese a lo que ustedes crean, mi abuela es una mujer – negó divertida -, como sea, ella me pidió evaluar sus capacidades, el torneo se reanudara, Silva luego vendrá a hablarles de eso, como les dije no soy una oficial, por lo que no me corresponde darles mayor información sobre el tema – informó con desinterés.

-¿Y de dónde diablos saliste tu? – cuestionó ahora Ren -, nunca antes te habíamos visto, ni siquiera te escuchamos nombrar y para venir a "evaluarnos", debes ser alguien poderosa – expuso sus acertadas conclusiones, mientras Anna miraba atenta la situación sin interferir ya que ella tuvo la misma duda.

-Es obvio que no escucharan de mi, soy… - lo meditó unos segundos -, soy la última opción que le quedo a mi abuela – sonrió.

-¿Ultima opción? – habló Yoh.

-No es un tema que sea de su interés – volvió a encogerse de hombros la morena.

-Claro que si – dijo amenazante Ren -. Explícate.

-Ren, cálmate – pidió Yoh.

-No lo hare, no me evaluara una cualquiera – apuntó a la chica.

-Está bien – suspiró derrotada Maya -, si quieres podemos comenzar – ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Por mi está bien – aseguró el chino.

-Maya – habló Anna -, no es necesario que demuestres nada – no sabía por que defendía la postura de la recién conocida pero su instinto se lo decía.

La aludida le sonrió – No te preocupes – sonrió radiante -, solo espero que Silva no se moleste mucho – negó divertida al imaginar el regaño que le daría el mayor cuando descubriera que había iniciado una pelea con un shaman común -, bueno da igual – se encogió de hombros y salió al patio -, a lo que he venido – se quitó la capa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, portaba ropas características de apache, pantalones holgados color beige con una faja que colgaba de su costado derecho color rojo sangre, zapatos sencillos color negro y su descubierto abdomen solo se veía interrumpido por cintas que salían de un pequeño top que cubría su generoso busto, pero lo más llamativo en su perfecta figura, eran los numeroso tatuajes distribuidos a lo largo de su espalda, cuello y brazos -. ¿Quién será el primero? – habló al atónito grupo.

Todos estaban perdidos en la tentadora chica – Si tanto deseas la muerte – habló Ren sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos -, con gusto te mandare al otro mundo – el joven chino estaba muy confiado de sus nuevas capacidades, luego de cinco años enfrentarse con un apache no sería nada. Se acercó con decisión a la morena y la apuntó con su lanza - ¡Basón! – llamó a su espíritu.

-Sí, señorito – se materializó el guerrero frente a él.

-¡Posesión a la cuchilla! – ordenó y sonrió al mostrar su espectacular arma, ahora cargada en sus manos.

-Pero como gritas – se tapó los oídos Maya a modo de burla.

Ren enrojeció de rabia, no soportaría que una cualquiera se riera de él – Veamos si ahora eres tan valiente – se lanzó a atacarla, pero a unos centímetro de la sonriente cara de la chica ella desapareció.

-Demasiado lento – escuchó como la voz de la chica le susurraba al oído.

-¿Com…

Maya dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca del chico dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo – Nunca te distraigas –sonrió al ver al chico en el suelo.

-¡Maya! – una fuerte voz llamó la atención de todos hacia uno de los arboles cercanos, aun que la morena solo cerró sus ojos y una burlona sonrisa se apoderó de su bello rostro.

-¡Silva! – saludó con su mano -, que gusto, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-No trates de distraerme, apenas supe que Goldva te pidió venir, te seguí – bajó desde el árbol y se paró junto a un inconsciente Ren -, y que bueno que lo hice, ¿cómo se te ocurre pelear con ellos? – preguntó exaltado el oficial.

-No me sermonees, nisiquiera use mis poderes, solo… le di un pequeño golpecito – miró con desprecio al chino -, y por lo que veo… Hao los matara a todos.

-¡Maya! – regañó Silva.

-Es la verdad, no están a la altura del psicópata – sonrió mientras tomaba su capa -, se lo dije a Goldva y se lo repito a todos ustedes – miro al grupo -, no soy una enemiga – miro ahora a la rubia -, pero tampoco una aliada, solo protegeré lo que creo que el mundo necesita.

-Aun no entiendo a que te refieres – habló Anna.

-Ya te lo dije, la nueva generación de shamanes necesita de buenos sentimientos y amor por el mundo, tú y tu esposo cumplen con eso y fueron elegidos por los grandes espíritus, mi deber es protegerlos – miró a Silva con una sonrisa torcida -, solo a ellos, yo no me involucrare en la pelea con Hao, el puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

-Maya, tu sabes que…

-No – cortó ella ahora con seriedad -, me aleje de todo por él, no lo olvides – volteó a ver a la rubia -, ¿puedo ocupar alguna habitación?

Anna la miró por unos segundos, aun no encontraba maldad en la chica – Tamao – llamó a la pelirosa.

-Sí, señora Anna.

-Llévala a una de las habitaciones – ordenó.

-S-si – miró a la chica, que recargaba su peso en una de sus piernas -. Si-sígame por f-favor señorita Maya – pidió la chica.

-Claro – comenzó a caminar la morena -. Será mejor que les des la información lo antes posible, él está cerca – anunció con enigmática expresión a Silva.

Cuando se retiró de la vista de todos, Silva suspiró derrotado – Mo puedo creer que después de 10 años siga con esa pésima actitud.

-A mi me parece una buena persona – habló Yoh junto al apache.

-A ti todos te lo parecen, pue – intervino Chocolove.

Fausto y Horo se acercaron a Ren – Solo esta inconsciente, llevémoslo dentro para que descanse.

Manta y Anna miraban en silencio la situación, mientras Pilika y Jun preparaban un par de cojines para recostar al chico.

-Bien – dijo Yoh -, será mejor que esperemos a Ren para que nos cuentes las noticias – miró a Silva y este solo asintió siguiéndolo al interior de la mansión.

Media hora después estaban todos, incluyendo a maya, en el comedor principal esperando la explicación de Silva.

Ren miraba con rencor a la morena que estaba al margen del grupo, sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas observando despreocupadamente el atardecer que ya se hacía presente.

-Bien, como ya saben – comenzó Silva -, el torneo se reanudara, será dentro de seis meses aquí en Tokyo, ya que los finalistas en su gran parte pertenecen a este país y lo demás será informado por los grandes espíritus – concluyó.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Ryu.

-Sí, solo los grandes espíritus saben cómo se desarrollaran la batallas para elegir al rey shaman – confirmó Silva.

-¡Eso es un insulto! – gritó Ren golpeando la mesa.

-No ofendas con tanta simpleza a los grandes espíritus – intervino Maya, si había algo que ella respetaba era a esa presencia omnipotente.

-¡Tú no te metas! – exigió el chino.

-Ren – llamó su hermana tratando de calmarlo.

-¡No te metas en esto, hermana! – miró furioso a la peliverde -, ella no es nadie para opinar.

-De hecho – intervino Silva -, Maya será su evaluadora en la preparación de su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? – Ren creía estar en una pesadilla.

-Antes de que sigas hablando estupideces – la morena se puso de pie con calma -, les informare de cómo serán estos seis meses previos al torneo – sonrió y Silva suspiró con cansancio -. Los 7 finalistas deberán compartir esta hermosa casa.

-¿Sabias de esto? – preguntó Yoh a su esposa, pero ella no despegó la vista de la morena.

-Yohmei y Kino la… donaron – ironizó -, continuo, convivirán todos junto con el derecho de un acompañante cada uno y solo lucharan bajo mi supervisión o la de Silva y en dichos combates no podrán matar a su oponente, es muy simple.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

-Solo digo lo que se me fue dicho por los grandes espíritus a través de mi abuela, si no están dispuestos a cumplir con esto es su problema – miró al grupo que pareció entenderlo -. Bien, como les dije solo los shamanes pueden permanecer en esta casa, así que necesito que elijan a su acompañante.

Todos se miraron nerviosos.

-Yoh Asakura – nombró la chica.

-Anna, por supuesto.

La morena sonrió – Ren Tao

-El chico no la miro – Jun Tao.

-Horokei Usui.

-A mi hermanita, Pilika.

-Chocolove McDoneil.

-Ya que no tengo a nadie, elijo al pequeño Manta, pue.

Manta sonrió agradecido – Gracias Chocolove.

-Ryunosuke Umemiya.

-A la señorita Tamao, si está de acuerdo claro.

La chica solo hizo una reverencia – Gracias, joven Ryu.

-Y por ultimo, Fausto VIII.

-No tengo a nadie mas que quiera a mi lado que mi amada Elisa – junto al palido hombre se materializó su fantasmal esposa y se abrazaron.

Maya sonrió, ella respetaba todo tipo de vida y ente, por lo que la escena le pareció conmovedora – Por mi está bien, ¿estás de acuerdo Silva? – preguntó al apache que solo asintió.

-Solo debemos esperar a que Hao aparezca – dijo Silva.

-No creo que este muy dispuesto a seguir las "reglas" – habló Horo-Horo.

-Ya lo veremos en el camino – Maya caminó hasta la puerta -, por ahora les sugiero entrenar, pero ya saben, no pueden abandonar la casa y no pueden iniciar una pelea sin supervisión ¿está claro?

El silenció reinó y ella lo tomo como un si, por lo que salió del cuarto seguida del hombre apache.

-Maya – la llamó preocupado.

Ella detuvo su paso y volteó - ¿Qué pasa?

-No te vez bien – afirmó él.

-Está cerca, solo a unas cuantas horas, probablemente llegue mañana por la mañana – anunció mirando el cielo ahora estrellado.

-¿Puede sentirte?

-No, he ocultado mi presencia, si tengo suerte nunca lo notara.

-No puedes esconderte por siempre.

-Solo mírame – dijo ella dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Silva la vio partir y negó con compasión.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue eso?

El apache volteó asustado – A-anna…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No tenía planeado subir este capítulo, pero a petición de una amiga que me lo encontró hurgando en mi compu lo hago.

Sé que muchas son amantes de HaoxAnna o el YohxAnna, yo también pero esta vez no quise dejar a Yoh o a Hao solos así que decidí meter una mujer X a la historia.

Espero le den una oportunidad y comenten si les gusto.

Besos, Fran.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: SECRETOS**

La mañana llegó intranquila, eran las 8 en punto y la dueña de la mansión se encontraba bebiendo angustiada una taza de té en su sala.

-¡Vaya! – la voz de la morena sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos -, si tu querido esposo viera esa carita – bostezó desperezándose y se recargó en el marco de la ventana -, moriría.

Anna la miro con seriedad - ¿Por qué te ocultas de Hao? – preguntó sin dar rodeos.

Maya endureció por algunos minutos su expresión pero disimuló – Yo no me escondo de nadie, evito situaciones complicadas que es totalmente diferente – aseguró con falsa simpleza que fue fácilmente detectada por su interlocutora.

-Deja de evadir mis preguntas.

La moreno la miró de lado y resopló – Goldva me dijo que eras astuta, aun que no pensé que tanto – sonrió con resignación _"De todos modos no puedo ocultárselo por mucho"_ pensó con desanimo y se sentó en el piso tomando sus rodillas por sobre la capa que la cubría del frió matinal -. Hace 500 años tuve cierta… conexión con _él_ , y como te dije no me oculto, solo evito – declaró.

Anna frunció el ceño – Eso no me dice mucho, ¿qué tipo de conexión?

-Bueno… fuimos cercanos.

-Déjate de rodeo y…

-Buenos días – interrumpió Yoh bajando las escaleras -. Oh, veo que se llevan muy bien – sonrió al ver a ambas féminas juntas y fiel a su naturaleza, no notó la atmosfera pesada.

-¿Por qué interrumpes? – regañó la rubia.

-Lo siento, Annita – rascó su nuca y se acercó a ella.

-No desayunaras, ve a hace 2000 abdominales, el torneo está cerca y debes entrenar – ordenó.

-Pero Anna…

-¡Ve!

-Sí, Anna – caminó con pereza al patio frente a ellas y comenzó a ejercitarse.

-Sigamos con nuestra conversación – la rubia miró a Maya y esta asintió con una ceja en alto.

-Pero antes – se acercó a la chica para hablarle bajo - ¿El lo sabe? – preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa.

Anna palideció pero supo controlar su reacción – No sé de qué me hablas – aseguró bebiendo de su té con tranquilidad.

-Oh, entonces no sabes que estas em…

-¡No lo digas! – gritó de pronto la rubia.

Maya solo abrió los ojos divertida e Yoh paró preocupado su entrenamiento – Anna, ¿estás bien? – comenzó a acercarse el shaman.

-Tú solo sigue en lo que estabas – lo fulminó con la mirada y su atención se centró ahora en la morena que estaba con su cabeza recargada en las manos mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada hasta que la rubia se decidió a hablar - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Ahora – contestó de inmediato Maya con la vista fija en Yoh.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

La morena la miró – Ya reacciona a su padre.

-Eso es imposible – aseguró la chica.

-No con casi 4 meses – se encogió de hombros Maya -, es una suerte, para ti por supuesto, que aun no se note – le miró el abdomen con ternura -. Anna, ¿por qué? – preguntó ahora con suavidad.

La rubia no lo soportó y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse – N-no puedo… - susurró bajando su mirada.

Maya suspiró y se puso de pie, por lo que sabía Anna jamás demostraba nada y ahora la tenia frente a ella casi llorando, eso era grave.

Cubrió sutilmente la visión que tendría el shaman de su esposa y le habló – Yoh – el chico la miro sin detener su ejercicio -, como examinadora creo que es mejor que trotes por la mañana – le guiñó el ojo, a sabiendas que era una actividad mucho más liviana que la que hacía.

-Pero Anna me dijo…

-Sí, sí, sí, tranquilo Anna lo aprobó, ahora ve – le hizo un gesto con la mano -, antes de que se arrepienta – le susurró al chico.

Yoh sonrió notoriamente aliviado – De acuerdo – se puso de pie – y gracias – le susurró de vuelta.

La morena sonrió y esperó a que el chico se perdiera entre el gran jardín trasero de la mansión para voltear a la rubia, ella estaba aun con la cabeza gacha por lo que se acercó en silencio a ella – Bien, dime.

-No – aseguró ella con decisión.

-Dime y… - dudó un poco Maya, aun que sabía que para que confiara en ella, ella misma debería confiar en la rubia -, te diré lo que tú quieras – ofreció con honestidad.

Anna también intuía que lo que ocultaba la morena era importante por lo que se decidió a confiar, aun no lo tenía claro pero eso era lo que inspiraba Maya en ella, confianza.

Levantó su cara, limpió un par de lagrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos y tomó aire – Se lo iba a decir… ayer – miró a la morena, ya que fue la causante del retraso de la noticia -, pero por los acontecimientos, decidí no hacerlo, él… - tomó nuevamente aire para calmarse -, él no estaría concentrado en este proceso si se lo dijera y necesito que se concentre… si quiero que siga con vida.

La morena ahora entendía, su preocupación no era que Yoh no se convirtiera en el Rey Shaman, sino que no terminara el proceso con vida.

Maya la miró seria – Se notará, muy pronto lo hará.

-Lo sé – reconoció la rubia.

-Debes buscar el momento, si yo supe notarlo, créeme que Hao también – recargó su peso en los brazos que apoyó tras su espalda -, y no creo que él respete tu tiempo – sonrió con empatía hacia la chica.

Anna asintió, era verdad, su secreto no duraría mucho – De acuerdo – sacó sus problemas para centrarse en Maya -, te escucho y no ocultes nada, anoche te escuche cuando discutías con Silva – se cruzó de brazos expectante.

-¿Dijo algo?

-El muy cobarde huyó.

Maya soltó una risa – Bien, bien – enderezó su postura y sonrió con nostalgia – 500 años, en su segunda reencarnación, Hao fue un apache que decidió robar a uno de los espíritus esenciales de la naturaleza, tenía una esposa y un hijo…

-No necesito la clase de historia, quiero saber…

-Tranquila, todo está relacionado – sonrió Maya ante la impaciente rubia -. Bien, todos saben lo que paso con Hao y su capacidad de reencarnar pero nadie recuerda a su esposa e hijo – alzó una ceja ante una expectante Anna -, bueno… yo soy su reencarnación – anunció con simpleza falsa.

-¿Qué? – susurró incrédula Anna.

-Desde que nací, fui entrenada por Golva, mis poderes espirituales no despertaban y por ser la única descendencia de la familia principal era muy obvio que las expectativas eran increíblemente altas para mí – resopló con fastidio -. Cuando tenía 8, ya sabía toda la historia universal de espíritus, nadie tenía fe de que mis poderes despertaran hasta que un día como por magia comencé a ver y escuchar – sonrió recordando la felicidad del momento -, mis padres estaban orgullosos y de inmediato se comenzó con los preparativos de iniciación shamanica apache.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó seria Anna.

-Es cuando hacen una ceremonia presentándote a los grandes espíritus y te otorgan un tótem con tu espíritu acompañante, aun que solo lo sé en teoría, ya que nunca logre completarla – se encogía de hombros.

-¿No tienes espíritu acompañante?

-Lo tengo, tengo el toten del tigre – asintió la morena con una sonrisa -, solo que cuando los grandes espíritus me lo designaron, también me dijeron que el espíritu que me acompañaría era el que me daría las memorias de mi vida pasada y me permitiría vengar mi pasado – su rostro se perturbó -, yo era muy pequeña y no quería perder lo que yo misma era, por lo que hui, con la ayuda del espíritu que me otorgaron pude abandonar la aldea y aprendía a sobrevivir sin fusionar mi alma con él.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?, con 8 años eras solo una niña – la rubia recordó su pasado.

-Gracias al conocimiento que obtuve de años de estudios, sabía que habían otras formas de sobrevivir para un shaman auto desterrado – sonrió con ironía ante su titulo auto otorgado -. Hice un contrato con un demonio, es por eso que tengo esto – levantó la parte de la capa de su brazo y dejo ver sus tatuajes -, son la prueba de mi contrato demoniaco.

Anna analizó con detalle cada trazó sobre la piel de la chica, mas que dibujos parecían cicatrices negras – ¿Hao lo sabe?

-No me he acercado a él lo suficiente, por lo que no lo creo.

-Es por eso que has estado alejada de tu aldea.

-En parte – rascó su cabeza con despreocupación -, cuando comenzó el torneo, Goldva me encontró y dijo que yo podría ser la clave para derrotar a Hao, pero la verdad yo no tengo ningún interés en ser el rey shaman, ni tampoco quiero correr el riesgo de perder mi esencia por… venganza – su mirada se perdió en el cielo y frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundida Anna.

-Maldición – escupió la morena y se puso rápidamente de pie -, ve por Silva, Hao estará aquí en cualquier momento.

Anna salió disparada al segundo piso mientras Maya salió al patio y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, como meditando, en el pasto.

-Bien, tendré que hacerlo rápido – se dijo a sí misma, tomó aire profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, a su espalda apareció la rubia acompañada del apache – May… - trató de decir Anna pero Silva la detuvo.

-Creo que no es bueno desconcentrarla – aseguró desconociendo el motivo del porque estaba así la morena pero teniendo precaución al sentir el gran poder que comenzaba a desprender.

Anna quedó impresionada y pronto se escucharon pasos en la planta alta de la mansión.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Ren y Horo-Horo - ¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó el chino mal humorado.

-¿De quién es ese…?

Ambos callaron y observaron como un aura color azul eléctrico rodeaba a la morena frente a ellos.

Los demás shamanes bajaron pero no hicieron comentario, ya que no había nada para comentar.

Luego de cerca de 10 minutos Maya se puso de pie y se quitó la capa – ¿El bosque tras la mansión le pertenece a alguien? – preguntó sin voltear.

-Técnicamente es nuestro, no hay vecinos a kilómetros de nosotros – aseguró Anna.

Maya sonrió – Perfecto – sonrió y volteó a ver a Anna -. Este es mi contrato – le informó.

Volvió a voltear y alzó ambas manos al cielo - ¡Ven a mí, Byakko! – gritó y un rayo cayó en sus manos, para luego envolver todo su cuerpo e instantes después sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar en el mismo azul eléctrico anterior.

-Acaso dijo… Byakko – habló Yun.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – cuestionó curioso Manta.

-En la mitología china, Byakko es el demonio del rayo – contó el chica.

Anna escuchaba atenta la explicación de la peliverde sin sacar la vista de la morena.

Por su parte Maya consumía lentamente los rayos con su cuerpo hasta solo dejar sus tatuajes con este efecto – Cerca el área, Byakko – dijo con calma y con una velocidad impresionante un rayo comenzó a delinear un perímetro por el rededor de la mansión y el bosque trasero a esta, un par de minutos después, junto a la chica, llego un enorme tigre de color azul eléctrico que exigía cariño y atención de Maya -. Lo hiciste muy bien, pequeño – ella acarició la enorme cabeza del demonio.

-¡Oye tu! – gritó Ren -, ¡explícate ahora! – exigió.

Maya sonrió y Byakko gruñó – Tranquilo pequeño – le pidió a su demonio y miró al chico frente a ella con una glacial mirada -. Ya he soportado por mucho tus insolencias – sonrió de lado -, que te quede claro algo Tao, no estoy de humor y no tengo la obligación de decir nada y menos a ti, o ¿quieres la revancha? – preguntó irónica y un poco fastidiada, estar cerca de Hao la ponía nerviosa, nunca había ocurrido algo así y llevar evitándolo toda una vida no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

Ren enrojeció de ira - ¡Basón!

Una presencia conocida interrumpió su hablar y miró al cielo nublado - Creo que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar.

Anna siguió la dirección de la mirada de la morena y divisó una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente a la mansión, mientras que Yoh llegaba corriendo.

-¡Yoh! – gritó Anna como advertencia a su esposo, pero era tarde no tenía tiempo de esquivarla.

Al momento en el que el joven shaman levantó su mirada el ataque ya estaba casi sobre él, cubrió su rostro por instinto pero solo se escuchó una corriente eléctrica.

Anna desvió su mirada de la terrible escena y miró a la morena que tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara - ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó impresionada.

-Ya te lo dije – disimulo el dolor Maya y sonrió -, estoy aquí para protegerlos.

-Veo que tiene trucos nuevos, hermanito – la voz de Hao se escuchó desde el cielo con tono burlón -, pero eso no te salvara – comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a gran velocidad, que igual que la anterior chocaban contra una pared invisible y eran… electrocutadas.

Con cada ataque la morena tensaba más su cuerpo, hecho que llamó la atención de Anna y Silva, pero no era momento de preguntas.

-¿Cómo demonios aprendiste a hacer una barrera? – preguntó curioso Hao -, es bastante impresionante.

-Lamento la decepción, aun que agradezco el alago – habló al fin Maya, llamando la atención de los presente.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó el shaman de fuego, tomando su pecho, tuvo una extraña sensación al escuchar la voz de la chica, la miró directo a los ojos y curiosas escenas de su segunda vida vinieron a su mente " _¿Pero que demonios me pasa?"_ se cuestionó.

-No te acerques – advirtió Yoh a la morena que dio un par de pasos al frente.

-Tranquilo, solo cuida de tu esposa – le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras se ponía frente a él -. Silva – llamó la chica -, él también necesita escuchar las reglas.

-Yo no necesito nada de los Apaches – dijo con desprecio el de cabellos largos -, ya me he fusionado con los…

-Con parte de los Grandes Espiritus – interrumpió la morena -, y eso no te da el título de Rey Shaman.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso! – gritó el chico y comenzó a formar nuevamente una bola de fuego.

Maya suspiró resignada – Eso no funcionara.

-¡Maya! – gritó Silva a sus espaldas.

La chica miró sobre su hombro sin bajar la guardia - Tranquilo, no tengo interés en discutir con él – alzó sus manos -. Es todo tuyo – caminó de vuelta a la mansión y se sentó en el pórtico observando al shaman de fuego, nunca lo había visto, siempre evitó de su presencia y ahora que estaba frente a ella, no podía ni quería despegar su mirada.

Hao también estaba en un extraño transe, aun que no podía ver con facilidad los rasgos de la chica, su voz despertaba un interés enorme en él – Hao – llamó Silva sacándolos a ambos de su mundo -. El torneo de los shamanes se reanudara en 6 meses, las reglas son que hasta que llegue la fecha deberás vivir aquí, bajo mi supervisión como Oficial Apache y la de Maya como examinadora – dijo sin rodeos ni mayor detalle.

El shaman de fuego analizó la situación y sonrió viendo con rencor a su hermano - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que cumpliré con eso?

-Mph… - bufó Maya -, sabía que el psicópata no cooperaria.

-¡No lo provoque! – regañó Silva.

Hao sonrió con suficiencia - ¡Espíritu del Fuego! – gritó y tras él se materializó el espíritu elemental.

Todos los shamanes presentes se pusieron en modo de ataque, a excepción de Silva y Maya - Muy bonito – dijo la morena y volteó a ver a Anna -. Ahora el espíritu acompañante – le dijo con una sonrisa triste y volteó a ver a Hao - ¡Espíritu del Agua! – para sorpresa de todos, incluido Hao, frente al espíritu de fuego y protegiendo la mansión se materializó dicho espíritu elemental -. ¿Sorprendido?

-Imposible… - habló bajo Hao.

-No para mí – la chica lo miro con odio, podía sentir como crecía algo desconocido dentro de ella _"Maldición, es por eso que no quería estar cerca de él"_.

-No puede ser…

-Puede – dijo Silva -, ella es la reencarnación de Maia, la única esposa de Hao hace 500 años cuando era apache.

-Maia… - la llamó consternado el shaman, tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¡No! – dijo con firmeza -, ni se te ocurra acercarte – retrocedió -, estoy aquí por deseo de los Grandes Espíritus, no por ti, así que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de mi y no me causes problemas, _Hao_ – lo nombró con rencor e ira -, yo no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada y no los quiero.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? – preguntó el descolocado -, yo nunca te hice nada, ni a ti ni a…

-Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo – amenazó ella y suspiró con derrota girando hacia Silva -, puedes decirle a mi abuela que lo logro – sus ojos se cristalizaron – Wat – miró a su espíritu acompañante que en un segundo se materializo en su forma pequeña junto a la chica y Byakko-. No me des problemas – miró al chico.

Hao aun no podía creerlo, ¿realmente era su esposa?, la única mujer a la que había amado y la única que lo había aceptado, pensó haberla perdido hace 500 años y ahora estaba ahí, justo frente a él - ¿Y bien? – habló Yoh tomando la atención de su gemelo - ¿te quedaras en paz? – preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de los delirios homicidas, era su hermano.

-No por ti – dijo cortante el shaman de fuego, haciendo desaparecer al imponente espíritu tras él.

-Lo sé… - sonrió con suficiencia y despreocupación Yoh.

De la nada un pequeño agujero se formó en la barrera eléctrica y Hao entró con precaución – Recuérdalo, no causes problemas – Maya habló desde la sala junto a los consternados espectadores -, no tengo interés ni apego por ti, por lo que no me molestaría eliminarte.

-¿Pretendes que nos quedemos tranquilos? – habló Ren.

Maya lo miró desafiante y Anna se aclaró la garganta – Esta es mi casa – habló firme la chica -, como matriarca de la familia Asakura es mi deber resguardar esta mansión y el honor entregado por nuestros predecesores, respetaran las reglas impuestas para el torneo sin escusa o excepción – miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes -, ¿quedo claro?

La risa del shaman de fuego se escuchó – Mi querida cuñadita como siempre imponiendo su presencia – caminó hasta la chica pero fue detenido por una barrera y sus ojos automáticamente viajaron a la morena junto a la rubia - ¿Es enserio? – preguntó irónico.

-Solo cumplo con mi deber – dijo ella sin expresión.

-No podrás protegerla todo el día – habló bajo Silva.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad? – cuestionó Maya.

-Señorita Maya – dijo con respeto Ryu -, creo que sería bueno que nos aclarara las cosas.

-Yo no tengo nada que aclarar, ya he dicho todo lo que estoy dispuesta a decir, mas importante debería ser el que comiencen a entrenar – miró ahora a Ren -, el tiempo no está a su favor y obviamente necesitan mejorar mucho – sonrió con ironía.

El chino estuvo a punto de explotar pero Yoh se adelantó - Ren ¿qué dices si tenemos una batalla como entrenamiento? – ofreció tratando de relajar el ambiente -, es más, porque no hacemos parejas de batalla, sería un buen entrenamiento.

-Hasta que tienes una buena idea – Horo también tenía muchas dudas pero si no alivianaban el ambiente probablemente terminarían todos muertos - ¿verdad moreno?

Chocolove pestañó un par de veces y sonrió con despreocupación – Es verdad, pue, yo pido al picudo este – abrazó a Ren.

-¡Aléjate de mi, maldito mono! – gritó furioso -, no les dejare pasar ningún error, nadie me saca de la cabeza que ustedes saben más de lo que nos han dicho – señaló a ambas chicas.

-Espero con impaciencia tu vigilancia – rodó los ojos Maya.

-Yo también me uniré a las batallas – informó Fausto -, mi querida Elisa tiene nuevos procedimientos que mostrar – abrazó al espíritu de su esposa.

-Si la señora Anna lo autoriza, también participare – dijo ahora Ryu.

Anna miró de lado a Maya y esta se encogió de hombros - De acuerdo, pero pagaran cada cosa que rompan así que será mejor que se controlen.

-Son un grupo de estúpidos – Ren bajó al patio y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ren!, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Yun tratando de seguirlo.

-Déjalo – la detuvo Maya -, de todos modo no puede salir del perímetro de Byakko – suspiró con cansancio – Silva ¿podrías vigilarlos? – el apache asintió y bajo al patio seguido de Yoh, Chocolove, Horo, Ryu y Fausto.

-Tamao – llamó Anna -, por favor prepara el desayuno para cuando terminen.

-Sí, señora Anna – asintió la pelirosa y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Yun y Pilika.

-Anna – habló Manta - ¿y yo que hago? – preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-¿No es obvio? – volteó a verlo -, la casa no se limpiara sola ¿o sí?

El pequeño suspiró y solo se volteó para comenzar a asear la gran mansión, sabía perfectamente que su estadía no sería gratis y ya se había imaginado cual sería el precio.

Hao no había despegado la mirada de la morena – Tu – lo llamó Anna y el la miró con una sonrisa ladina -. Puedes tomar cualquier habitación del tercer piso, todas están vacías, pero no quemes nada – amenazó la chica.

-De acuerdo, _cuñadita_ – dijo irónico y caminó hacia las escaleras rodeando a las mujeres, sintió una presencia junto a él y detuvo su paso - ¿Me tendrás vigilado siempre? – preguntó sin voltear y Byakko se materializó tras él de un tamaño similar a un perro pero aun rodeado de electricidad.

Maya se encogió de hombros – Simple precaución, Byakko te servirá de compañía.

-Pff… - se molestó falsamente ya que el demonio tenía una presencia similar a la chica y no le desagradaba en nada _"Sera como tenerla cerca"_ pensó el shaman y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad.

Una vez solas, Maya dejo salir el aire y también la barrera desapareció – Gracias – dijo Anna.

-Las barreras no funcionaran por mucho, debes hablar lo antes posible con Yoh – le dijo a la rubia mientras volvía a sentarse en el tatami.

-Lo solucionare esta misma noche – aseguró Anna mientras imitaba a la chica -. ¿Estás bien?

-No – se sinceró Maya -, sabía que no debía estar cerca de él – negó con una sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse -, es por eso que no he probado utilizar al espíritu del agua, los sentimientos que vienen a mi son muy… fuerte y me hacen pierden mi propia razón.

-Debes estar tranquila, no le des el gusto de verte enojada.

-No estoy enojada, estoy asustada – reconoció y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

En solo un día, Anna se había encariñado como nunca antes con alguien, a excepción de su esposo, veía en la morena muchas cosas que en ella también vivía y compadecía todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía… su amiga.

-o-

Hao no salió de su habitación en todo el día, había escogido una habitación con vista al patio trasero de la mansión en donde tenía plena vista a la hermosa vista del bosque y también del patético entrenamiento de los shamanes.

Su tarde había sido tranquila hasta que cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Maya había llegado junto al grupo, sus emociones habían pasado de felicidad al verla otra vez y luego rápidamente celos al ver como prácticamente todos la comían con la mirada mientras lucha con Yoh o más bien jugaba con él.

Ya cayendo la noche, su vista se perdió en el cielo y recuerdos de hace 500 años llenaron su mente.

Recordaba su vida con su esposa, como la conoció y lo mucho que la amo, pero también recordó que la perdió al seguir con su sueño de un mundo ideal pero también los sacrificios que hizo por ella y la parte de la historia que obviamente no le habían contado a la chica, al reencarnar nunca pensó en ella ya que obviamente estaría muerta al igual que su hijo pero saberla hay en la misma casa cambiaba todo, no estaba en sus planes pero debía recuperarla.

-Te perdí una vez y no lo hare de nuevo – vio como la alegre cara de la chica se llenaba de luz al sonreír y burlarse de su gemelo -, si no quieres recordar no me importa – sonrió de lado -, una vez ya te enamoraste de mí, lo conseguiré de nuevo y regresaras a mi lado Maia.

-o-

Ya a las 12 de la noche, gran parte de los habitantes de la mansión estaban durmiendo Pilika ayudó a su hermano a entrenar y como su modelo a seguir era Anna, Horo terminó inconsciente por lo que ambos se durmieron temprano.

Yun y Ren no habían aparecido luego del almuerzo en donde apareció el chino.

Tamao y Manta estaban muy cansados luego de hacer los que haceres de la mansión y Fausto se retiró luego de la cena al igual que Ryu.

Solo quedaban en pie Anna y Silva que bebían té en el pórtico de la mansión que daba al patio principal de esta, en donde Yoh y Maya seguían entrenando.

-Annita, ya no puedo mas – dijo el chico al borde de la inconsciencia.

-No le has dado ni un solo golpe aun – recriminó la rubia.

Maya soltó una risa y miró a Silva -¿Siempre es así?

-Anna toma muy en serio el entrenamiento – dijo el hombre con respeto o miedo de la chica junto a él.

-Bueno – se desperezó Maya -, solo como agradecimiento por el ejercicio – se acercó a Yoh con lentitud -, te daré un regalo – puso ambas manos a los cortados de la cabeza del chico y cerró los ojos.

A los pocos segundos, los múltiples raspones y moretones del shaman comenzaron a sanar hasta quedar totalmente normal – Wuaw, gracias, jjijijij

Maya le sonrió – No hay problema – dio la media vuelta para sentarse junto a los que bebían té.

-¿Cómo creen que se comporte Hao? – se atrevió a preguntar Silva.

-No ha causado ningún problema – intervino Yoh sentándose junto a su esposa y tomando su mano, Anna sentía gran confianza por los presentes, así que demostraba su cariño abiertamente a su esposo recibiendo con gusto su contacto.

-Eso es porque no se ha cruzado con nadie – dijo la rubia.

-Annita – Yoh dio un ligero apretón en su mano -, solo debes darle una oportunidad, quizás necesita el cariño de una familia y él es mi hermano después de todo.

La rubia miro automáticamente a la morena al escuchar la palabra _"familia"_ , por lo que Maya comprendió que era el momento – Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos – le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna a Silva para tratar de ponerse de pie.

-No – dijo Anna -, quiero que se queden.

Maya alzó una ceja - ¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy – dijo con decisión.

La morena se acomodó junto a Silva y ambos guardaron silencio. Yoh se tensó al notar nerviosismo en su esposa - ¿Ocurre algo malo? – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la preocupación - ¿estás enferma? ¿estás muy mal? ¿necesit…

-Estoy embarazada.

… Silencio reinó en el ambiente, Yoh no tuvo ninguna reacción hasta que de pronto se puso de pie y gritó de felicidad - ¡Siiiiii! – comenzó a saltar por el patio.

Anna lo miró impresionada pero Silva y Maya sonrieron al sentir la misma felicidad que el chico por la pareja.

-Yoh – lo llamó con delicadez.

-Anna esto es maravilloso – se acercó él al vientre de la chica y coloco su oído cerca -, ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo? ¿Puede oírme? – pregunto con impaciencia.

Maya soltó una risa – Te oye perfectamente con sus casi 4 meses – aseguró.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías? – preguntó confundido Silva.

-Lo note en la mañana – sonrió enternecida al ver como el joven shaman le dedicaba tiernas palabras a su futuro hijo -. Yoh – lo llamó con calma -, ahora eres responsable de una familia, debes proteger tu vida y la de ellos, no importa que o quien los amenace, ¿lo sabes verdad?

El shaman se sentó frente a su esposa y tomó con seguridad su mano – Sí, lo sé, y prometo que los protegeré con mi vida.

Anna sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros al no tener ningún secreto con su joven esposo.

-Mañana todos sabrán que la familia Asakura tendrá un heredero – sonrió Silva -, los felicito muchachos.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Anna emocionada.

-Gracias, Silva – sonrió Yoh -. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, no es bueno que tomes frio Anna – le levantó preocupado y la ayudó a levantarse -. Un momento – se detuvo en seco cuando la chica estuvo de pie -, ¿4 meses?, eso significa que nacerá antes que el torneo comience – miró a los apaches.

Silva parecía recién notarlo, mientras que Maya solo suspiró – No importa en qué momento nazca – se puso de pie y tomó las manos de la pareja -, mi deber es protegerlos, a los tres, nada pasara – miró a Anna y luego se detuvo en Yoh -, solo no pierdas la concentración yo me ocupare de que Anna y el pequeño estén seguros – pidió con una sonrisa que calmó sus corazones.

-Gracias – dijo Anna y abrazó a la chica e Yoh las abrazó a ambas -. No sabes cuánto te aprecio, Maya.

-También yo, a ambos – sonrió sintiéndose muy cómoda y en paz con las personas que ahora consideraba sus amigos -. Sera mejor que descansen – Maya se alejó con delicadeza -, no creo que Anna relaje tu ritmo de entrenamiento por su embarazo – se carcajeó.

-Eso es verdad – aseguró la rubia.

-Pero Anna…

-Que descansen – se despidió la chica volteando a las escaleras.

-Adiós – se despidió rápidamente Yoh -. Anna… - la siguió con tono suplicante.

-No tienes buena cara – dijo Silva.

Maya se sentó nuevamente junto a él – Solo estoy un poco cansada, muchas cosas en un solo día – sonrió de lado.

-Es verdad – aseguró el apache y se puso de pie – y aun no terminan para ti – susurró y sonrió -. Bueno, también me iré a descansar.

-Bien, que descanses Silva.

-Descansa Maya – se despidió él, dejando sola a la chica.

Maya admiró el cielo nocturno y dejo salir sus reprimidos sentimientos en una rebelde lágrima que rodo por su mejilla, no sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía, imágenes vagas llegaban a su mente luego del encuentro con Hao.

-Esto es una mierda – susurró y se recostó en el suelo del pórtico, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sin notarlo a los pocos minutos estaba totalmente dormida.

Unos minutos luego de eso, de las sombras salió Hao acompañado de Byakko, el chico se acercó a Maya y acarició con delicadez su fino rostro – Tranquilo – le dijo a Byakko que soltó un pequeño rugido -, no le hare nada – se acercó más a la chica y la tomó sin esfuerzo pero con delicadeza en sus brazos -. Veamos qué dices mañana cuando despiertes junto a _tu_ esposo – sonrió de lado y caminó con rumbo a su habitación seguido del demonio de la chica profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les doy las gracias a mis tres comentaristas:

 **Lyly-M:** Gracias por alabar mi trama, la verdad es que como siempre he dicho Hao merecía tener a alguien y me da penita separa a Yoh de Anna, así que por qué no traer su pasado O.O Como sea gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir contando contigo.

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll:** Si pobre Silva, sabe más de lo que el mismo desearía saber, pero es fiel a los apaches. Todos en la casa? Sí, hay mucha historia aquí, pero también quiero mostrar cómo se van relacionando con Hao y Maya, será muy emocionan y ¿Qué camino decidirá cada uno?. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus actus, espero seguir contando contigo.

 **MeridaHime:** Me alegro que te interese mi fic, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Gracias pr todo y si pasaste por mi fic deja tu comentario, con sugerencias, reclamos lo que sea, los reviews son la inspiración de los que escribimos.

Besos a todos, Fran.


	3. capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III:**

 **DESEOS Y AMENAZAS**

Al llegar la mañana, la chica se removió incomoda en el futón, sentía un pesar en su cintura por lo que giró topándose con el rostro de Hao dormido profundamente junto a ella.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?! – preguntó notablemente enojada y trató de enderezar su cuerpo pero falló cuando el brazo del shaman la mantuvo en su sitio.

-Buenos días para ti también – dijo el sonriendo y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Por la cercanía, Maya reconoció que el chico llevaba su pecho desnudo, aun que ella conservaba sus ropas, eso era un alivio.

Miro a su alrededor y aun que la decoración era similar, no era su habitación - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó mirando al chico aun cómodo en su pecho.

Hao inhaló el dulce aroma floral de la chica y volvió a acomodarse – En mi cuarto, no podía dejarte durmiendo en la sala ¿o sí?

Maya recordó como cayó inconsciente sin notarlo y llevo una de sus manos a su frente, al parecer ya ni le molestaba en la posición en la que estaba - ¿Y no se te ocurrió dejarme en mi propia habitación? – bajó con cansancio la mano y pegó la vista en el techo.

-¿Y perderme esto? – el chico se separó del cuerpo de la morena un poco y se acomodó quedando con su cabeza a la altura de la de ella -. Es agradable despertar junto a mi esposa después de tantos años – sonrió de lado tratando de seducir a la chica -, te espere toda una vida – susurró y comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Las palabras de él se repetían en la cabeza de Maya _"¿Qué él me ha esperado?, será idiota"_ sonrió tratando de seguirle el juego y a unos centímetros de su boca se detuvo -. Yo no soy Maia, soy Maya y no soy tu esposa – dijo con veneno -, ahora, o me sueltas o de electrocuto ¿tu elige? – sobre sus cabezas se materializó Byakko gruñéndole al chico.

Hao dejo salir el aire – Y yo que pensé que nos estábamos haciendo amigos – miró al demonio.

-Byakko es mío – afirmó ella y trató de levantarse -. Bueno, ¿hasta qué hora se supone que me tendrás aquí?

-Nos levantaremos para almorzar – Hao se sentó en el futón desperezándose.

Maya frunció el ceño y lo imitó - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó tratando de ver la posición del sol, sin éxito.

-Cerca de las dos de la tarde – dijo el chico mientras le sonreía con despreocupación.

-Maldición – soltó ella y saltó de golpe poniéndose de pie -. Debo ir a mi habitación antes de que… - sus palabras se detuvieran de golpe al ver un pequeño bolso sobre una silla cercana -. ¿Por qué esta _eso_ aquí? – miró al chico que se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el objeto tomándolo con un semblante de burla.

-Le dije a la chica rosa que trajera tus pertenencias aquí – dijo con naturalidad extendiéndole el bolso a la paralizada chica -, te será mas cómodo cambiarte.

Maya no supo cómo reaccionar lo miro un par de segundos parpadeando muchas veces, teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño.

Luego de eternos segundos decidió hablar - ¿Esto es enserio? – preguntó aun incrédula mirando al castaño.

Hao frunció su ceño - ¿Te parece un chiste?

-Claro que si – Maya le arrebató el pequeño bolso de las manos -, eres un idiota, como se te ocurre traer mi ropa a tu habitación ¿estás loco? – se inclinó en el suelo y saco un ligero cambio de ropa que mantenía junto a otros dos más.

-Eres mi esposa no hay necesidad de…

-¡Que no soy tu esposa, maldita sea! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie -. No soy la misma mujer que conociste hace 500 años, soy otra persona, no me confundas – lo miró desafiante.

El pelilargo trato de contener con toda su alma su mal genio pero cuando vio que la chica estuvo a punto de marcharse, no lo soporto, dio unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarla y tomarla con fuerza de la muñeca – Se que no eres la misma – la apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo.

Por las diferencias de altura la chica alzó su rostro y vio la fuerza y posesión en los ojos del chico – Suel…

-Cállate – ordenó él frustrado -, he tratado de darte tiempo de asimilar las cosas, pero soy muy impaciente y esto ya no me está divirtiendo – soltó la muñeca de la morena y poso sus fuerte manos en la caderas de ella, haciéndola respingar por el cercano contacto -. No eres Maia, lo sé – la voz del chico estaba más calmada pero se sentía cargada de muchas emociones -, pero cuando un alma reencarna se mezcla con nuevas almas para dar una nueva vida, se que lo sientes – acarició la mejilla de la chica que lo escuchaba en silencio -, también lo siento, nostalgia, miedo, rabia, muchos sentimientos a la vez pero hay algo que vivió en el pasado y vuelve a vivir ahora – deslizó su mano por el cuello de la chica y tomó posición en la nuca -, yo te amo y sé que tu también me amas a mí.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – trató Maya de zafarse de su agarre.

Hao ejerció un poco mas de fuerza obligándola a seguir mirándolo – Claro que lo sabes y si tengo que obligarte a aceptarlo, lo hare – sin ningún aviso junto sus labios con los de la chica y la beso, un beso delicado a pesar de los bruscos movimientos que ella hacía para tratar de salir.

Al pasar de los segundos Maya comenzó a tener pequeñas imágenes de su pasado, un enorme paramo plagado de vegetación, luego se vio a ella misma recorriendo con semblante alegre mientras sostenía la mano de Hao, justo en ese momento dejo de forcejear y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

El chico notó como ella comenzaba a relajarse y la abrazó con fuerza y protección, al mismo tiempo que profundizó el beso, tratando de transmitirle los sentimientos que tuvo en un pasado y que volvía a sentir.

Maya se dejo llevar por él, ahora efusivo beso y sin pensarlo subió sus brazos hasta el cuello del chico y lo rodeó, dándole aun más énfasis al beso.

Cuando les falto el aire, separaron sus labios, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y el apoyó su frente contra la de ella sin soltar el delicado cuerpo de la chica – No sabes cómo te odio – soltó ella casi en un susurró aun con los ojos cerrados y batallando con las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que brotaban en ella.

El castaño sonrió apreciando las bellas facciones de ella – Siempre ha sido igual, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me amaste, de que me amas – se corrigió.

-Tampoco quita el hecho de que me dejaste – acusó la morena mientras abría sus ojos y las lágrimas vivían a invadir sus bellos ojos.

Él frunció el ceño y confirmó lo que sospechaba, alejó un poco su rostro y con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo la vieja Goldva? – preguntó un poco molesto.

-Solo me dijo la verdad – aseguró ella teniendo una pelea interna sabia que debía marcharse, pero algo en ella no se lo permitía, quería seguir junto a él.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello – aseguró él -, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, debes descubrir las cosas tu sola – tenía muchas ganas de contarle con detalles como fue exactamente que sucedieron las cosas hace 500 años pero tenía plena seguridad de que si lo hacía, Maya seguramente dudaría de su palabra por lo que era mejor no arruinar la situación y dejar que los recuerdos llegaran solos a ella, tal y como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento -. Por ahora - volvió a apegarla a su cuerpo -, viviremos el presente y tu aprenderás a aceptar lo que estas sintiendo por mí.

-Todo lo que siento por ti, es arrastrado por mi pasado – dijo ella con dolor, al no sentir suyos sus sentimientos si no que de su vida pasada.

-No has aceptado a tu reencarnación, por lo que todo lo que construyas ahora es tuyo – le explicó él con paciencia.

-No me vez como Maya.

-Te veo por lo que eres – rozó sus labios y la miro directamente a los ojos -, mi mujer, no importa si es la de hace 500 años o la de el presente, eres mía. Te amo siendo Maia o Maya, las dos son mías – aseguró con fuego en sus ojos.

Maya creyó en lo dicho por él pero aun con desconfianza – Si tanto dices amarme, ama a Maya, conóceme – desafió con superioridad.

Hao la miro incrédulo - ¿Eso quiere decir que estas aceptando lo que sientes por mi?

-Se que siento una fuerte atracción por ti, pero ya te lo dije conóceme, yo no soy Maia, yo no soportare que me domines o que pretendas abandonarme por tu sueño estúpido, si me amas como dices debes entregarte a mí y no a ti mismo – se soltó con suavidad, tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta para marcharse no sin antes decirle algo mas -. Demuéstrame que puedes amar a alguien más que no seas tú mismo – le dijo finalmente sin voltear dejando a un perplejo shaman atrás.

Ella bajó a la segunda planta que por fortuna estaba vacía, fue directamente al baño, cerró la puerta, tiró su bolso y se deslizó por la puerta cayendo a suelo - ¿Qué hice? – cubrió su rostro y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a caer pero esta vez acompañada de fuertes sollozos que trató de sofocar con sus manos _"Soy una estúpida, pero quizás no esté mintiendo y si me ama"_ pensó y negó de inmediato _"¿A quién engaño?, mi abuela me lo dijo el me abandono"_ comenzó a recordar la historia contada por su abuela.

** INICIO FLASH-BACK**

-500 años en el pasado, en nuestras tribu apache, reencarnó el poderoso shaman Hao – relató Golva alrededor del fuego mientras varios pequeños de aproximadamente 5 años, entre los cuales estaba la pequeña Maya -. Era un hombre muy sabio pero con un deseo terrible de tener un mundo solo con shamanes y exterminar a la raza humana, él creció y vivió como un apache normal, logrando engañar a todos haciéndolos creer que era uno de los nuestros y que no tenia recuerdo alguno de su antigua vida – la anciana miro a su nieta con lastima -. Él se emparejo con una de las nuestras, una de las sacerdotisas de la familia principal apache, Maia, todos estaban muy felices ya que el poderoso linaje de la familia principal y el poderoso Hao se mezclarían y nunca más tendríamos que preocuparnos de que volviera a cometer sus atroces actos idealistas.

Maya sonrió y se acercó a su abuela - ¿Esa se supone que soy yo verdad?, Maia, hace 500 años – sonrió con inocencia.

Goldva la miró con reproche – No es algo de que alegrarse, tu eres la reencarnación de Maia pero esta historia no es feliz – el tono molesto de la anciana hizo que la niña borrara su rostro alegre y lo reemplazara por uno lleno de miedo -. Hao logró formar una familia con Maia y tuvieron un pequeño niño llamado Mao, aun que nada de eso le importó – la rabia y resentimiento comenzaron a caracterizar la voz de la anciana -, Hao abandono a su familia y robó el espíritu del fuego, luego nuestros antepasados lograron volver a sellar su alma pero antes de eso quemó toda la aldea incluyendo a su esposa e hijo.

La pequeña morena vio a su abuela con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos – Abuelita, no me gusta ese hombre, es malo – sollozó la pequeña.

-Tranquila – la alejó para mirarla a los ojos -, es por eso que algún día será tu deber acabar con la vida del hombre que tanto daño nos hizo, te hizo – se corrigió.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Con dolor Maya recordó su infancia, siempre llena de relatos del terrible Hao pero algo había notado.

Sus lagrimas cesaron de golpe y rememoró lo de hace unos minutos – Cuando me beso – rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos -, esas imágenes… - recordó el paramo y lo feliz que se veía con Hao en su recuerdo -, como explicó eso – trató de forzar su mente y una nueva imagen vino a ella, aun que esta vez no tan feliz como las anteriores, en ella se veía a sí misma sujeta por un grupo de apaches mientras gritaba el nombre de Hao y llorando observaba como al castaño lo atacaban, lo único que pudo ver bien fue los ojos del shaman de fuego transmitiendo amor justo antes de que una lanza le atravesara el corazón.

Jadeó al volver en sí misma y nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control, necesitaba respuestas necesitaba la verdad, aun que si era verdad lo que Hao le dijo antes ella recordaría por sí misma como pasaron las cosas.

Su pecho comenzó a apretarse, la imagen de Hao siendo asesinado por apaches rondó en su mente por largos minutos, ni siquiera la rápido ducha que se dio logró alejar esa imagen de ella.

Mientras se vestía con unos holgados pantalones negros y un top a juego con sus características cintas que se ajustaban a la cintura, decidió respirar y tratar de vaciar su mente, hurgó en su bolso y sacó sus fieles plumas que adornaban su largo y azabache cabello, colocó una y cuando termino de colocar la segunda y volteó a mirarse en el espejo un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cabeza la hicieron encogerse.

-Mal-Maldición – se quejó mientras cubría su cabeza con las manos en un inútil esfuerzo de amortiguar el dolor.

De pronto una nueva imagen llego a ella. Estaba en una laguna en una noche de luna llena junto a Hao tomados de la mano _"La luna se ve hermosa hoy"_ dijo ella en su visión, _"Cuando brilla de ese modo es porque anuncia algo bueno"_ respondió Hao acercándola a su pecho y jugueteando por su cabello, _"¿Qué haces?"_ preguntó Maia mientras reía, _"Solo marco lo que es mío"_ dejo caer por su cabello dos plumas hermosas, _"Son hermosas"_ la morena las admiró , " _Lo sé"_ él le acarició el rostro mirándola a los ojos, _"Como te odio"_ dijo Maia mientras se fundían en un profundo beso.

Un nuevo jadeo la devolvió a la realidad, el aire entró con violencia a sus pulmones luego de lo que ella creyó horas sin respirar, se puso de pie con dificultad y su respiración no se calmaba.

La angustia comenzó a acumularse nuevamente en su pecho - ¿Por qué? – habló bajo sin poder explicarse las contradictorias imágenes que llegaban a ella.

Salió del baño tambaleándose con su bolso en mano, estaba tan distraída que no notó cuando choco de frente con alguien que la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien? – eschucó con dificultad y alzó la vista sin distinguir con claridad a la persona frente a ella.

Dentro de lo que pudo ver, reconoció el color castaño del cabello y se lanzó a los brazos de quien creía ella era Hao – No entiendo que es lo que paso – dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo y creo que me estas confundiendo, jijijiji – la risa de Yoh la hizo separarse de golpe de él.

-¿Yoh? – palideció al lograr enfocarlo y tapar su boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer -. Yo lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes – se rascó él la nuca -, es obvio que me confundiste con mi hermano, es normal, nos parecemos un poco – bromeó el sonriéndole con despreocupación y un leve sonrojó que trató de disimular.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, es solo que… - su voz perdió fuerza al no saber cómo explicar las cosas.

Yoh la miro con cariño – No entiendo bien que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos pero – tomó con cariño la mano de la chica -, se que todo se solucionara – el chico amaba profundamente a su joven esposa pero no podía negar que se sentía a gusto y también tenía un extraña atracción por la morena, quizás al compartir almas con su hermano parte de los sentimientos también se había repartido entre ellos dos.

Maya lo miró a los ojos y dejo salir el aire – Eso espero – le sonrió con esperanza.

-Ejem… - Hao se aclaró la garganta desde el principio del pasillo mientras se acercaba a ellos con cara molesta -. ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó sin despegar la vista de las manos aun juntas de los chicos.

Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar y soltó con sorpresa la mano de la chica – Ehhh… bueno…

-Nada que te importe – declaró ella dándose la vuelta para caminar a su habitación, aun que estaba… aliviada de ver al pelilargo luego de su terrible visión no dejaría que él lo supiera y exagerara todo.

-¿Cómo que no me importa? – habló molestó Hao -, estabas tomada de la mano de este idiota – recriminó.

-Bueno, eso tiene una explicación – intervino Yoh.

-No estoy hablando contigo, _hermanito_ – arrastró la última palabras conteniendo su ira.

-Yoh no es culpable de nada, solo me sentí un poco mal luego de… - tomó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del castaño mayor -, un dolor de cabeza, así que ya déjalo en paz.

Hao volteó a ver a su hermano, era cierto, por muchos celos que sintiera en ese momento Yoh amaba a Anna y era imposible que algo mas estuviera pasando, dejo salir el aire y siguió a la chica.

-¿Y ahora, que haces? – preguntó ella llegando a su puerta unos pasos más adelante.

-Necesitamos hablar – declaró él con seriedad, al entender que los recuerdo estaban llegando -, necesito explicarte unas cuantas cosas sobre…

-No – dijo ella cortándolo mientras tiraba su bolso en la habitación y cerraba la puerta -, como tu bien dijiste debo recordar por mi misma – lo enfrentó directo a los ojos -, y tú ya sabes que es lo que debes demostrar, no trates de remover el pasado – pasó por su lado y se detuvo en uno de sus costados para inclinarse a susurrarle al oído -, construye un futuro en el que pueda confiar en ti – se alejó dejándolo estupefacto -. Bien, que tal un poco de entrenamiento antes del almuerzo – ofreció dirigiéndose al castaño menor.

-¿Qué? – se quejó Yoh -, pero si Anna ya me hizo entrenar en la mañana.

-Eso está bien, el ejercicio es muy sano – lo abrazó por los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta las escaleras pasando nuevamente frente al pelilargo que la miraba un poco divertido por su frescura al actuar.

-Eso lo dices porque estuviste dormida hasta hace poco – increpó Yoh.

-¿Quién te dijo que dormía? – se burló el shaman de fuego.

-¡Hao! – lo regañó Maya.

Él solo los rebasó y comenzó a bajar la escalera – Creo que les hare compañía en su patético entrenamiento – dijo con burla mientras se perdía en la primera planta.

Yoh miró a Maya y ambos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron el recorrido que anteriormente hizo el pelilargo.

Una vez en la primera planta todos estaban muy tensos al tener presente al poderoso shaman, aun que la única que parecía en perfecta calma y sin inmutarse como siempre era Anna, que bebía té en la mesa de la sala que tenia vista al patio.

Cuando Maya llegó a la primera planta comenzó el interrogatorio, o mas bien la burla.

-¡Pero mira nada más! – alzó la voz el chino -, si no es la nueva novia Asakura – se burló al tener obvio conocimiento de en donde había pasado la noche la morena.

-Bien guardado se lo tenían, pue – apoyó Chocolove.

-Y muy seria que se veía ayer, mujeres, nadie las entiende – se quejó Horo.

Maya estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Anna hizo sonar su taza contra la mesa – Dejen de hacer comentarios estúpidos en mi casa – ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-Eso es cuñadita, se te puede contagiar lo imbécil – Hao sonrió pero asesinó con la mirada a los presentes -. Además – caminó hasta sentarse junto a la rubia y se sirvió una taza de té -, pueden contagiar también a mi sobrino – sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y miró con una sonrisa a la rubia que permanecía inimputable junto a él.

En ese momento todos se unieron en un sonoró ¡¿Qué?!, y miraron al castaño parado junto a la morena con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

-Jijijijij, bueno, era una sorpresa – se rascó la cabeza con despreocupación.

Maya sonrió y evadió al grupo que se acercaba a él para felicitarlo y abrazarlo, dirigiéndose a la mesa junto al shaman de fuego y la rubia – Bonita manera de anunciarlo – dijo con simpleza sin mirarlo y sirviendo una taza de té.

Hao se encogió de brazos – Un Azakura es motivo de celebración.

-¿Lo es para ti? – preguntó perspicazmente Anna.

El chico la miró y sonrió – Al contrario de lo que piensas Anna, la familia es importante para mí.

-¿Es por eso que decidiste matar a tu hermano? – contraatacó la rubia.

-Esa no es mi intención ahora – aseguró el chico -, solo quiero que los shamanes más poderosos estén de mi lado y debo reconocer que tengo cierto… resentimiento hacia Yoh pero sigue siendo mi hermano y además ha progresado mucho en estos 5 años – miró a su hermano que aun era abrazado y golpeado simultáneamente.

-Yoh nunca se unirá a ti – aseguró Anna.

-A menos que tengas buenos motivos para convencerlo – se atrevió a interrumpir la moreno, manteniendo su vista en el patio.

Hao sonrió – Los tengo – miró a Anna -, ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de quien es el verdadero enemigo y… - tomó aire para decir lo que seguía -, y necesito de mi familia para proteger lo que amo – terminó mirando a la morena que no prestaba atención alguna a él.

Anna notó que las palabras de Hao eran sinceras pero que a la ver ocultaba muchas cosas - ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

-Aun no es momento – dijo él a secas.

-Bueno – Maya se puso de pie -, aun que tu enigmática historia es fascinante – rodó los ojos -. Yoh debemos entrenar – caminó hasta el pórtico donde se estiró un poco -. No solo de palabras se vive – volteó a ver a Hao -, si no de actos – sentenció ante la sonrisa del shaman de fuego y saltó al patio.

Como pudo, el gemelo menor se libro de sus amigos, pasó por el lado de su esposa y se inclinó para besar su mejilla a lo que ella oculto su felicidad ignorándolo.

-Un momento – habló Ren mirando a la morena, la cual lo ignoró completamente mientras hacia un par de estiramientos -. Te estoy hablando a ti, niña – dijo con desprecio y se ganó la mirada furiosa de Hao y la atención de una despreocupada ojiazul.

-¡Oh! – cubrió su boca con falsa sorpresa -, ¿me hablas a mi? – preguntó la chica con burla.

El chico resopló molesto y caminó con su cuchilla en mano – No es justo que solo entrenes con este idiota – apuntó con su arma a Yoh que ya se encontraba junto a Maya.

-¿Estas celoso? – lo miro de lado.

-De hecho – se adelantó ahora Horo un poco ruborizado -, también me gustaría entrenar contigo – pidió rascándose la cabeza con timidez y torpeza.

-Oh… - Maya miró a Yoh y este se encogió de hombros -, bueno no hay problema, si quieren unirse son libre de hacerlo.

-Pero no pueden interrumpir el entrenamiento de Yoh – soltó de la nada Anna.

Hao ya estaba sobrepasado por todo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no quemar a todos vivos, pero recordó que si quería demostrarle a SU mujer que él podía cambiar, esa no era la mejor opción.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos – Si ese es el caso – caminó hasta el pórtico y se inclinó para ver mejor a la morena – También quiero participar – le sonrió coquetamente, mientras ella solo le sostuvo la mirada tratando de disimular la fuerte punzada que sintió en su pecho.

-De ninguna manera – intervino Horo -, nos mataras a todos.

-Es cierto, pue – apoyó Chocolove.

-Creo que es la señorita Maya quien debe decidir eso – dijo Ryu.

-Tu cállate – regaño Ren.

-No te metas conmigo, mocoso – cambió totalmente su tono el hombre de gracioso peinado.

-¿Si buscas la muerte? – el chino se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Ya basta! – alzó la voz Maya.

Silva que se había mantenido en silencio se acercó disimuladamente a la morena – No creo que sea una buena idea – la miró directamente a los ojos buscando alguna seguridad de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

La chica solo suspiró – Si vamos a vivir todos bajo el mismo techo debemos aprender a… confiar – se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta una roca que sobresalía del hermoso y cuidado césped -. Trabajaremos todos juntos – miró directamente a los ojos del shaman de fuego que no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento -, las reglas sigue siendo solo una, no pueden matar a nadie durante el entrenamiento.

-Yo no practicare con él – puntualizó Ren.

-Perfecto, uno menos – dijo Maya encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio pretendes confiar en él? – cuestionó alterado el chino.

Hao estuvo apuntó de golpearlo por hablarle con tanta confianza a la chica, pero ella se le adelanto – No es mi obligación entrenar con nadie de usted, entrenó con Yoh porque él y Anna me agradan eso es todo, el que quiera unirse en este entrenamiento es bienvenido, pero bajo mis reglas – habló autoritariamente -. A y otra cosa Ren – lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios -, yo no soy tu amiga ni nada parecido, de hecho me desagradas bastante, por lo que sería bueno que midas la forma en la que me hablas y pares de pedirme explicaciones por cada maldita cosa que hago ¿si?

El chico solo la miró sin decir nada mientras Hao sonrió con soberbia la cual fue notada - ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – lo increpó el chino.

-De ti – dijo con sinceridad el pelilargo.

Maya dejo salir el aire y se decidió a anunciar como llevarían a cabo el entrenamiento - Haremos parejas, Ryu vas con Fausto – anunció la chica.

Los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron, ninguno tenía problema por el otro por lo que sería agradable formar equipo.

-Chocolove y Horo-Horo.

-Prepárate moreno – sonrió el peliazul.

-Estoy listo, pue.

-Ren e Yoh.

-No – dijo automáticamente el chino.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó alzando una de sus delgadas cejas Maya, ya fastidiada por la actitud de él.

-Quiero la revancha – Ren sostuvo su lanza, apuntando la cabeza de ella.

La morena solo suspiró y negó – Si puedes derrotar, aun que sea una vez a Yoh, cambiaremos de parejas – ofreció.

-Eso será sencillo – dijo confiado.

-Ya lo veremos – sonrió ella y dirigió su vista al shaman de fuego que la miraba sonriente - ¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes? – preguntó bajando de la roca y caminando hasta él mientras los demás se preparaban.

-De nada importante – dijo Hao con simpleza.

Maya rodó los ojos y los vio a todos listo para hacer la posesión de objetos – Un momento – se dirigió al grupo -, solo será un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no pueden usar a sus espíritus acompañantes.

-Pero somos shamanes – dijo incrédulo Ryu.

-Y humanos, si no tienen habilidades propias no podrán entregarles un cuerpo resistente a sus compañeros – informó ella.

-Nunca he visto tu posesión de objetos – sonrió burlon Ren.

-Y no la veras – cortó ella -, además – caminó con lentitud hasta posarse cerca del oído del chico susurrando -, no necesite de una para noquearte – se alejó un poco y miro con burla los furiosos ojos oro del chico -. Como sea, comiencen luchas cuerpo a cuerpo – dio la orden y volvió junto a Hao que la esperaba ahora con el rostro serio, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué le susurras tanto al chinito ese? – hizo un movimiento despectivo con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de ella.

-Nada que te importe – ella colocó sus manos con las palmas abiertas en posición de defensa y acomodó sus piernas para tener mayor estabilidad – Comencemos.

-Como quieras – Hao estaba molesto, mas bien, celoso, ¿por qué tenía que acercarse a otros hombres tanto? y más aun frente a él, lo fastidiaba, de mala gana adoptó una posición similar a la de la chica pero un poco más marcada.

Sin decir nada se lanzó contra ella dando una serie de golpes de puño que eran amortiguados en los antebrazos de la morena, en un descuido de él, Maya localizó un punto descubierto justo en sus costillas, espero un par de puños mas y se agachó para dar un seco pero potente golpe.

El chico toció un poco, no se esperaba que ella fuera buena analizando mientras recibía ataques – Cansado – se burló ella.

Él sonrió – Ni un poco – se recompuso y fingió continuar con los golpes, cuando la chica cubrió su torso él aprovecho el momento, barrió con uno de sus pies los de ella y la tiró al suelo, no sin antes de que ella cayera sujetarla para que no se golpeara -. Estarías muerta en este momento – la puso de pie con cuidado y se giró a sentarse en el pórtico.

Ella solo lo siguió en silencio, mientras observaba a los demás pelear, la pareja de Ryu y Fausto era la más notoria, si bien Fausto era un poderoso shaman, no tenía mucho conocimiento de golpes o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo como lo tenía Ryu, al ser un ex pandillero era obvia su experiencia.

-¡Fausto! – alzó la voz la chica y ambos hombre pararon -. Sube tus manos hasta tu cara y apaga tus codos a tu cuerpo – aconsejó haciendo la mímica para que él la imitara.

El pálido hombre lo hizo, cuando Ryu reanudo los golpes por lo menos ya no de daban de lleno en el cuerpo si no que los amortiguaba, era un comienzo.

Continuo observando y Chocolove también tenía cierta ventaja aun que muy leve sobre el peliazul, sonrió y nos les aconsejó nada ya que Horo-Horo parecía imitar algunos movimientos del moreno lo que lo llevaría pronto a emparejar sus niveles.

-¡Eres un maldito! – gritó Ren y la chica inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a él.

Parecia que había perdido la calma, golpeaba sin descansó a Yoh quien esquivaba ágilmente todos los golpes.

-¡Bien, Yoh! – vitoreó ella.

-¡Tu cállate! – regañó Ren.

-¡Oye! – Hao se puso de pie -, ya me estoy cansando de que le hables así – caminó con decisión hasta el chino que quito su vista de Yoh para increpar al pelilargo.

-Oh, en serio ¿y vas a hacer?, yo le hablo como se me da la gana.

-¡Ren! – llamó Yoh.

-No te metas, hermanito – Hao le dio una mirada de advertencia -. Harías lo mismo en mi lugar.

El gemelo menor se detuvo ante la verdad, si alguien le hablara de ese modo a Anna también querría golpearlo.

-¡Ya basta! – Maya tomó el hombro de Hao -, por favor – le dijo bajo clavando sus bellos ojos en los de él.

El chico la miró unos segundo y dejo salir el aire – Aléjate de ella – soltó con tono asesino al chino.

-¿O si no que? – provocó Ren.

-¡Ren, es suficiente! – Maya le gritó.

-No, si este idiota cree que puede amenazarme está muy equivocado – alzó su mano - ¡Bason! – llamó a su espíritu que en un segundo de posicionó en su palma -, Posesión a la cuchillar – ordenó y se lanzó a atacar a los chicos.

Hao tiró de Maya y la cubrió con sus brazos - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella pero él no respondió, solo sonrió.

Cuando Ren estuvo a unos centímetros de ellos, fue parado de golpe por una barrera de fuego siendo expulsado por los cielos baros metros en el jardín.

-¡Ren! – gritó Yun corriendo desde el interior de la mansión a socorrer a su hermano.

-Tranquila, no le hice daño – trató de tranquilizar Hao, aun envuelto en la barrera de fuego junto a la rubia.

-Es un idiota – reconoció la chica y miro al shaman junto a ella – pero tu aun mas al caer en su estupido juego.

Hao sonrió y la barrera desapareció.

Ren alejó con brusquedad la ayuda de su hermano y se puso de pie - ¡Eres un maldito! – trató de lanzarse contra los chico de nuevo pero nuevamente Hao fue mas rápido y soltando solo una mano de su agarre a la chica, esquivó el golpe junto con ella y de un certero movimiento de su mano noqueó al chino dejando caer al suelo.

-Con eso se calma – aseguró orgulloso.

Maya solo suspiró y se alejó con suavidad de él – Yun – le habló a la chica que estaba angustiada al margen de la escena -, deberas hablar con él y tratar de calmarlo, de no conseguirlo deberá mantenerse alejado de nosotros.

La peliverde se acercó con precaucion a su hermano y solo asintió ante el concejo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos detengamos por el momento – aseguró la chica mirando al grupo -, por la tarde volveremos a entrenar y… - de un momento a otro cayó al suelo tomando el costado de su abdomen con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Maya – llamó hao mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

La chica respiraba con dificultad y cuando alejó su mano de su cuerpo dejo expuesta una herida sangrante – Nos atacan – dijo aguantando el dolor.

Ooooooooooooo

Agradezco a….

 **MeridaHime:** La personalidad de Anna se mantiene con los demás pero la pondré un poco más abierta con su familia (esto incluye a Hao y Maya), Hao siempre ha tenido conocimiento de la verdadera historia con Maya pero es ella quien desconoce muchas cosas. Habrán celos de parte de Hao y también de Maya, solo espera =). Agradezco tu apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll:** Es un hecho que Hao respeta a Anna y simpatiza con ella de la misma manera en que Yoh simpatizara con Maya ya que las personalidades son compatibles, el bebe será clave en la historia. Agradezco tu apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

 **Lyly-M:** Maya no puede reaccionar con rechazo puro a Hao porque realmente no lo siento solo se niega a l creer que no son sus propios sentimientos, pero una reencarnación vive en armonía con las almas de la nueva vida, eso es lo que ella debe entender y lo que Hao le dio a entender. Agradezco tu apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

 **Alice:** Gracias por seguirme y apoyarme, espero seguir contando contigo, un beso.

Tarde pero ya estoy más desocupada con mis responsabilidades, así que actualizare más seguido por un tiempo.

Como siempre si pasan por mi fic, les agradecería dejar un mensaje para saber que les va gustando y que de verdad tengo apoyo.

Bueno espero le guste un poco mas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

 **ME ACEPTO, TE ACEPTO**

-¡Maya! – llamó preocupado Hao mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

La chica respiraba con dificultad y cuando alejó la mano de su cuerpo dejo expuesta una herida sangrante – Nos atacan – dijo aguantando el dolor.

De la nada, una luz azul brotó de los tatuajes de la chica y a sus azules ojos, se les añadió un destello eléctrico, que fascino a varios.

Con calma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque trasero de la mansión.

-¿Qué haces? – Hao la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

La azabache fijó su mirada en la mano del chico y notó como él estaba aguantando las descargas eléctricas que emanaba su cuerpo – No deberías tocarme en estos momentos – se removió con suavidad y continuó caminando -. Hay intrusos atacando la barrera de Byakko – explicó al grupo -, quédense aquí y estén atentos a cualquier cambio.

-Yo iré contigo – declaró para sorpresa de todos Anna, bajando al patio y aproximándose a la morena.

-Anna… - la llamó Yoh.

-¡Claro que no! – la regañó Maya -, esto es peligroso y…

-¡Esta es mi casa! – la enfrentó Anna -, no permitiré que un imprudente perturbe mi hogar – dijo con semblante serio y comenzó a caminar.

Yoh resopló pero no dijo nada mas, solo se limitó a seguir a su esposa.

-Demonios – dijo la morena y miró a Hao - ¿También vendrás, verdad?

Él solo miró la herida que ahora envuelta en la luz de los tatuajes paró de sangrar – Es obvio.

-Estoy bien – se rozó despreocupadamente la zona -, solo me tomaron desprevenida – le sonrió con disimulo y miró al resto de la casa -. Silva, vigilen esta parte de la casa, quizás sean múltiples ataques – pidió y se giró para alcanzar a los dueños de casa.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, se oyeron golpes y por encima de los inmensos arboles se veía temblar la barrera.

Dieron un par de pasos y se encontraron con Byakko gruñendo al exterior en donde se encontraba un conocido grupo.

-¡Señor Hao! – gritó una chillona voz, perteneciente a una chica rubia vestida totalmente de negro.

-Maldición – escupió Hao.

-Veo que el dichoso ataque solo es una visita – se burló Anna, mirando de reojo a su cuñado.

La rubia al verse ignorada, enfureció - ¡Otra vez, debemos sacar al Señor Hao de ese lugar!

Luego de esa orden el numeroso grupo de desconocidos, lanzaron ataques simultáneos a la barrera, lo que hizo que la intensidad de este, provocara una nueva herida en la chica.

-¡Maya! – Hao la tomó preocupado en sus brazos, al verla flaquear nuevamente.

La morena contuvo lo mejor que pudo el punzante dolor – Estoy bien, bájame – pidió.

La rubia tras la barrera se lleno de ira - ¡Otra vez! – gritó al grupo.

-¡Ya basta! – ordenó demandante y furioso el shaman de fuego. Todo su grupo lo vio con atención – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen? – fulminó con la mirada a la chica.

Ella dio un paso al frente y le sonrió coquetamente – Señor Hao, hemos venido a sacarlo de aquí, estábamos…

-¡Señor Hao! – de pronto la voz de Opacho resonó desde el fondo del grupo y este mismo se abrió paso para dejar ver al ya no tan pequeño niño, corriendo hacia el frente.

-Hola Opacho – sonrió el pelilargo que a pesar de todo, se alegraba de verlo.

-Señor Hao… - los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas -, Opacho no pudo detenerlos…

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes – le aseguró al pequeño mientras lanzaba nuevamente miradas asesinas a la molesta rubia.

-Oye ya bájame, estoy bien – pidió la morena aun en sus brazos.

-¿Tengo la posibilidad de elegir a un acompañante, verdad? – preguntó el chico ignorándola.

Maya suspiró al entender que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de bajarla – Si, la tienes – se cruzó de brazos -. Ahora me bajas, por favor – exigió un poco más seria.

Hao solo le sonrió y la bajó con delicadeza pero no muy lejos de él – Opacho me acompañaras hasta que termine esta etapa del torneo – anunció el castaño para sorpresa del pequeño y molestia de la rubia.

Opacho asintió con efusividad - ¡Si, Señor Hao!

Maya sintió como Marión dirigió su furiosa mirada a ella, en especial a la despreocupada mano del chico que se posaba en su cadera, acercando sus cuerpos - ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella sonriéndole de lado

-Si… - aseguró él -. ¿por qué?

La morena soltó una risita he hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en la dirección de Marión – No creo que tu fiel seguidora este de acuerdo con esto.

El se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió - ¿Celosa?

-Ni un poco – respondió Maya sin mover un solo musculo y aun manteniendo su altanera postura, al igual que Hao.

-Siento interrumpir – intervino Yoh -, pero Marión no parece muy feliz.

La atención de todos se pusó el ella, sus poderes shamanicos se desbordaban, aun que no eran muy poderoso.

-Oh… - se burló Maya -, veo que no la tienes fácil.

-Pff… - bufó Hao -, Marión… - llamó a la chica que alzó su rostro totalmente furioso.

-Señor Hao, Mary quería estar con usted… - las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas -, no puede dejarme así después de todo lo que…

-Basta – cortó el shaman de fuego, antes que la rubia dijera más de lo necesario -. Solo sigan con sus tareas, yo los buscare cuando sea el momento – ordenó con firmeza recibiendo la afirmación de todos, excepto la rubia y sus dos fieles amigas.

-¿Tu decisión ya está hecha? – cuestionó Maya.

-Si, Opacho me acompañara – confirmó.

-Muy bien – la morena se acercó a la barrera y la tocó con suavidad abriendo un espacio para que entrara el niño -. Puedes pasar pequeño – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Anna al ver como Marión lanzaba un ataque a la abertura en la barrera.

El humo no tardo en rodear la zona e Yoh solo atinó a tomar a Anna en sus brazos y alejarla del peligro subiendo de un salto a un árbol cercano.

-Que mujer tan loca – reconoció ella sin expresión pero internamente muy aliviada de que nada malo pasara, ya que sintió como la barrera volvía a cerrarse.

-Tranquila, Hao no permitiría que nada malo le pase a Opacho y mucho menos a Maya – habló confiado de su hermano el chico.

En la zona afectada el humo comenzaba a disiparse, mientras las chicas regañaban a Marión – Ella no puede vivir, solo yo debo ser importante para el Señor Hao… - amargas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras cubría su rostro.

Ya casi sin nada de humo en la escena, la imagen de Hao apareció mientras cubría a la chica que abrazaba al niño protegiéndolo – Vaya loca – dijo Maya con tono bajo y perdió la conciencia.

-Maya – Hao la sostuvo a centímetros de que llegara al suelo y miró furioso a Marion -. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – le gritó a la rubia.

-¡Hao! – lo llamó Anna -, no es momento de ocuparte de ella – su cuñada observó a la morena en sus brazos, primeramente pensó que todo estaba bien pero luego de ver como sangraba nuevamente Maya, la preocupación la invadió -. Esto es malo, su cuerpo ha recibido muchos y constantes daños, debemos llevarla de vuelta a la casa – miró al shaman de fuego.

-… Bien – miró a Marion por última vez -, esto no se quedara así, por ahora puedes correr a esconderte en el último lugar de este mundo, si vuelvo a verte, te matare – su mirada fría hizo que la chica tragaran pesado el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

-Pero… - trató de rebatir la rubia -. ¡Señor Hao! – le gritó al chico que preocupado por la mujer entre sus brazos no volteó en ningún momento.

Minutos después llegaron a la mansión donde todos estabas sumamente tensos y la condición de la chica no ayudó para nada.

-Señorita Maya – se acercó preocupado Ryu.

-Que le paso a la chamaca, pue – Chocolove habló casi serio mientras Ren y Horo la miraban en silencio pero la preocupación y asombro por las graves heridas era evidente en sus rostros.

Fausto se acercó en silencio hasta Hao - ¿Puedo? – le preguntó apuntando a la chica.

El shaman de fuego lo miró con recelo y luego miró a Anna – Esta bien – le aseguró ella seria y él la dejo con delicadeza en el suelo, sin separarse.

-Pero… como paso esto – el asombro de Fauto por las graves heridas fue evidente.

-Tamao, ve por agua – ordenó Anna.

La pelirosa salió de su transe y se puso de pie – No es necesario – dijo el médico -, no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? –preguntó Yoh con semblante preocupado.

-Solo mira – le indicó Fausto acercando su mano a la herida y siendo alejado por una barrera eléctrica.

-Esta rechazándote – confirmó Anna.

-Maldición – se quejó Hao y una idea vino a su mente -. Anna, el estanque.

La rubia frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego comprendió – De acuerdo – dijo y rápidamente salió disparada hacia el patio trasero.

-¿Qué haces? – recriminó Ren -, no la sigas moviendo – le dijo a Hao mientras el volvía a tomar en brazos a Maya.

-Se que lo que hago, niño – lo alejó de un empujón y siguió los pasos de la rubia.

El chino encolerizado y dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, trató de tomarlo por el hombro pero fue detenido por Yoh - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesto el chico.

-Solo deja a mi hermano, él sabe lo que hace – dijo con frialdad Yoh, nunca antes demostrada y siguió a su gemelo, el cual solo sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su hermano, una extraña pero agradable nueva sensación.

Todos curiosos siguieron al shaman y llegaron al estanque trasero de la casa, en donde Anna estaba haciendo algunas oraciones con su rosario extendido por el perímetro de este – Esta listo – aseguró la chica -, pero es peligroso para ti – susurró cuando él la paso de largo.

-Señor Hao, es peligroso que entre en agua sanadoras – dijo Opacho -, usted podría…

-Estaré bien – habló con seguridad él y caminó hasta meterse dentro del agua con la chica aun en brazos -. Por favor, no me dejes – la abrazó con todo el amor de su corazón , temiendo por las mortales heridas en su frágil cuerpo.

Segundos después el agua comenzó a brillar y Maya lentamente abría sus ojos – Hao… - susurró y se abrazó débilmente al chico que sentía como parte de su energía vital se pasaba a la chica -, idiota.

Maya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, le estaba robando vida al chico – Estarás bien – aseguró Hao enterrando su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

-Idi-ota… - habló entre cortadamente -, Byakko tam-tambien está dañado… - trató de alejarse de el chico, para no matarlo, ya que al tener un pacto demoniaco, su demonio también necesitaba energía vital.

Hao ejerció un poco más de presión sobre ella – Sabes que no me moveré.

La morena relajó sus músculos y sus ojos se cristalizaron - ¿Por qué? – no sabía como el cálido liquido comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Te amo, haría todo por ti – el shaman de fuego la miró con ternura nunca antes vista en él, aun que ella si la había visto, en su pasado.

-Eres un idiota – Maya acarició la mejilla del chico dejando correr sus lagrimas y lo vio directamente a los ojos – Realmente eres un imprudente – sonrió y comenzó a besarlo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus corazones, el beso fue tierno y duradero, ambos sentían como la energía vital hacia un círculo invisible por sus cuerpos renovando las energías de ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos y la luz comenzó a decaer, al igual que el sentido beso.

-¡Señor Hao! – el gritó de Opacho los hizo abrir sus ojos a centímetros de sus rostros.

-Muy imprudente – volvió a decir Maya y se aferró al cuello del chico, respirando su olor que la tranquilizaba tanto.

Él solo suspiró y dio gracias por no perderla – El deber de un hombre es proteger a su mujer – bromeó mientras se ponía de pie con ella en brazos nuevamente.

-Mph… - bufó la chica -, puedes bajarme – pidió pero Hao no aflojó su agarre -, o tal vez no – dijo finalmente ante la sonrisa triunfadora de él.

-Señor Hao, ¿está bien? – preguntó Opacho acercándose a la pareja.

El pelilargo lo miró hacia abajo – No te preocupes.

Ryu y Fausto se acercaron también – Señorita Maya – dijo Ryu -, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada – sonrió tranquilizándolos.

-Me gustaría revisarte – pidió Fausto, fascinado por la milagrosa curación.

-No es necesario – dijo con rapidez Hao.

Maya le dio un ligero apretón para que la mirara – Solo bájame, estaré bien – le dijo con voz suave.

-Ya déjala – dijo amenazante Ren mientras se acercaba.

Hao lo ignoró y dejo a la chica cerca de Fausto pero sin separarse.

El rubio doctor analizó el liso y sano abdomen de Maya – No hay nada – dijo asombrado.

-Eso es porque la energía vital fue renovada – informó Anna, con semblante mas aliviado pero sin demostrar expresión.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso? – preguntó curioso Horo-Horo.

-Solo un gran poder puede ser compartido – volvió a decir Maya.

-Entonces la muchachita esta le robo energía demoniaca al malo este, pue – concluyó con simplicidad Chocolove -. Estará poseída – dijo pensativo.

Maya rió bajo y se puso de pie – No es energía demoniaca, recuerden que sigue siendo un shaman – juntó sus manos y en segundo apareció Byakko -. Mi pequeño – acarició al demonio que se acercaba a ella para acariciar con su cabeza a la chica.

-¿Quién nos ataco? – preguntó Ren serio.

Yoh soltó su típica risita – Bueno… - rascó despreocupadamente -, fue mas una ¿visita?

-Pero Yoh – Manta dio un paso al frente -, ¿Quién hace esta clase de visita?

-Los seguidores de Hao – dijo Anna.

Hao endureció su rostro recordando que tenía cuentas pendientes con la rubia fastidiosa.

-Lo sabía, este idiota tiene un plan – Ren puso su cuchilla frente a Hao listo para atacar, pero se interpuso Byakko gruñéndole al chino -. Quita a tu gato de en medio – miro a Maya que estaba seria tras Hao.

-Tigre idiota y si tuviera un plan, no me hubiera ayudado – se acercó al shaman de fuego dándole una mirada cómplice.

Esto hizo encolerizar al chico de picudo peinado – Solo trata de confundirte.

-La señorita Maya tiene razón – Ryu se puso junto a la pareja -, creo en él – dijo asombrando a todos.

-¿Estas cambiando de bando? – pregunto furioso Ren.

-Creo que no se trata de bandos – dijo ahora Horo-Horo -, él la salvo y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pienso igual, pue – se unió Chocolove.

-Están todos idiotas – termió por decir el chino y bajó su arma -, yo no te creo – miró desafiante a Hao y se marchó al interior de la mansión.

Silva se acercó a la chica - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con seriedad.

Maya frunció el ceño – Claro que sí, no debes preocuparte.

-Señorita Maya, debería descansar – dijo Tamao.

-Estoy bien – aseguró la morena -, debemos seguir con el entrenamiento – aseguró y dio un paso titubeante.

Hao rodó los ojos y pasó su brazo por su cintura dándole apoyo – Solo supervisaras – ordenó serio -. Pero antes debes cambiarte.

Maya se recargó en él – Esta bien – aceptó resignada.

-Tamao, prepara un poco de té – habló Anna caminando hasta la casa.

-Sí, señora – recibió la orden la chica y salió hacia la cocina.

Yoh miro al grupo - ¿Dónde están Jun y Pilika? – preguntó

Manta se acercó a él – Creo que las chicas no se sienten muy a gusto con Maya – susurró el pequeño mientras ambos chicos observaban como Hao caminaba lentamente con Maya -. No es normal ver a Hao en esa faceta.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, enano? – dijo el shaman de fuego sin voltear.

Manta respingó asustado e Yoh rió – Tranquilo amigo, creo que está descubriendo algo nuevo – habló con la seguridad de que sería escuchado.

-Pfff… - bufó Hao.

-Veo que no soy la única sorprendida – bromeó Maya.

Una vez cambiadas sus ropas, ambos chicos se acomodaron en el pórtico, el entrenamiento siguió su rumbo, las parejas comenzaban a progresar lentamente bajó las atentas y asertivas observaciones de la morena.

En la mesa de la sala Silva, Anna, Yoh y ahora Hao, compartían en silencio una taza de té.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Silva - ¿Existe la posibilidad de que yo comparta la carga de la barrera? – le preguntó directamente a Anna -. Los seguidores de Hao no son los únicos que pueden amenazar con atacarnos – miro ahora a al serio shaman de fuego.

-¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado Yoh.

-Los soldados X, son los primeros que se vienen a mi cabeza – aceptó preocupado Silva.

Anna y Hao aun permanecían en silencio – Es verdad – concordó Yoh.

-Solo es posible si Maya lo permite, sus poderes son superiores a los tuyos y si ella lo desea puede anular tu barrera – informó preocupada y tratando de buscar una solución, ya que tenía la fuerte sospecha de ella tampoco era capaz.

Unos segundos de silencio llenaron el ambiente hasta que Hao se puso de pie y caminó hasta la morena que permanecía sentada y recargada en Byakko.

-Necesito que quites tu barrera – pidió sin rodeos.

La chica no movió un musculo – Fausto, sube tu defensa – le indicó al rubio que era ligeramente golpeado por Ryu.

El pelilargo dejo salir el aire frustrado y se dejó caer cerca de ella – Maya… - la llamó con seriedad.

-No – dijo cortante ella.

Hao parecía estar en una batalla interna por controlar su genio – Por favor… – pidió forzando amabilidad y tranquilidad en su voz.

-He dicho que no – Maya aun no volteaba a verlo.

Yoh y Silva se miraron preocupados, sintiendo como el poder del pelilargo comenzaba a alborotarse con rabia mientras Anna solo bebía de su té en silencio.

Los chicos que entrenaban pararon al sentir también el inmenso poder del shaman – De acuerdo – aceptó Hao y se puso de pie bajando al patio.

-¿Qué haces? – Maya se uso lo imitó con ayuda de Byakko.

El chico se quitó su capa y la miró con soberbia – Si no la quieres quitar, no es problema – la miro con sonrisa ladina y dio un fuerte aplauso, el cual provocó que un poder rojizo emanara de él y se alzara con furia hacia la barrera.

Todos observaban asombrados y un tanto asustados los hechos, se podía apreciar con claridad como el poder rojizo se mezclaba con el azulino de la barrera.

Una vez terminada la tarea, Hao tomó su capa y subió nuevamente al pórtico quedando frente a Maya.

-Eso no era necesario – dijo ella furiosa.

-No me interesa, no permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir – informó el chico.

Sus mirada se enfrentaron, Maya no quería depender de nadie y él no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño y compartir la barrera era la solución.

-Chicos… - Yoh se puso de pie y puso una mano en los hombros de los jóvenes -, por que mejor no nos calmamos ¿sí?

Ellos parecían ignorarlo - ¡Señorita Maya! – Opacho llegó junto a Manta y Tamao, sosteniendo un pequeño pastel algo mal formado. La morena salió de su lucha de miradas y fijo su vista suavizada en el niño -. Opacho hizo esto para agradecerle el salvarlo – alzó el alimento un poco sonrojado.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces y se puso de rodillas recibiendo el obsequio – Eres muy amable, pero no era necesario – sonrió cálidamente.

El pequeño la observó y sus ojos se cristalizaron – Es por culpa de Opacho que usted saliera lastima y eso puso en riesgo la vida del Señor Hao – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus morenas mejillas.

Maya lo miró con ternura, algo debía tener Hao para que ese pequeño lo quisiera tanto – Opacho… - puso el pastel en el suelo y acarició la cabeza del niño -, soy muy fuerte al igual que tu Señor Hao, no debes preocuparte – los ojos del niño comenzaron a calmarse -, además… - ella se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído que solo escucho él y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó el pequeño.

La morena solo asintió – Pero será nuestro secreto… hasta que sea el momento – tomó el pastel y se puso de pie.

-Sí, señorita Maya – asintió limpiando su rostro con su manga el niño.

Hao arrugó su ceño - ¿De qué hablan? – le preguntó a la chica pero fue ignorado.

-Creo que iré a descansar un poco – dijo la morena -, chicos pararemos aquí, por la tarde continuaremos – informó ante el asentimiento del grupo -. Opacho ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi cuarto a comer este delicioso pastel? – miró al niño.

-Si – aceptó fascinado.

-Oye, Maya… - trató de llamarla el pelilargo pero ella comenzó a caminar de la mano con el niño.

-El almuerzo se servirá en una hora – informó Anna sin mirar a la chica.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Maya y se perdió en la escalera.

Yoh miró a su gemelo – Veo que no soy el único al que ignoran cuando se enfadan – hizo alusión al complejo carácter de su joven esposa.

-Yoh… - llamó amenazante Anna.

El chico dio un respingo – ¿S-si, Annita?

-No me compares contigo, hermanito – sonrió divertido Hao y se dirigió hacia la chica que se había perdido en el segundo piso.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y todos compartían felices, a excepción de algunos.

Ren y Jun decidieron comer en sus cuartos, ya que chino aun permanecía enojado y su hermana trataba de calmarlo. De igual manera Pilika no bajó, al sentirse incomoda ante la presencia de Maya.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por la Señorita Pilika – dijo Tamao mirando al peliazul.

El aludido suspiró – Solo dejémosla en paz, es un berrinche.

-Si tanto le molesto a tu hermana, debería ser capaz de decírmelo en la cara - soltó Maya terminando tranquilamente sus alimentos.

-No creo que sea por usted, Señorita – intervinó Ryu.

-Es verdad, solo debe sentirse un poco mal – apoyó Manta.

La morena soltó una risita – Tranquilos, no será la primera ni la última vez que no sea bien recibida en algún lugar.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que el curioso Manta habló – P-por cierto ¿Si eres una apache, porque no vives en la aldea?

Hao lo fulminó con la mirada y Silva comenzó a toser al atragantarse con sus alimentos.

-¿Despierto tu curiosidad? – preguntó la chica irónica.

-B-bueno… - se cortó el pequeño rubio.

-Maya, no creo que sea buena idea – le dijo con precaución Silva.

-No te preocupes – ella se puso de pie -, ya dije todo lo que estoy dispuesta a revelar – caminó hasta el pórtico y dio un salto hacia el patio -. Gracias por la comida – agradeció los alimentos y se marchó.

-Bien hecho, enano – lo recriminó Horo Horo.

-Eso fue muy indiscreto – apoyó Fausto y Ryu asintió.

Manta se puso de pie – No me digan que ustedes no tienen curiosidad, es muy extraño que nunca antes escucháramos de ella.

Hao dejó con fuerza su traza de té vacía sobre la mesa – Ninguno de ustedes podría entender lo que se siente no tener un lugar al cual regresas, así que no hablen sin saber.

-Yo si lo entiendo, pue – hablo de pronto Chocolove.

-Ella no tuvo elección – recriminó el shaman de fuego encolerizado al tocar un tema tan delicado como ese.

-¡Hao! – regañó Anna.

-Chicos… - trató de calmarlos Yoh, al notar el creciente fastidio en su hermano -. Creo que no debemos forzar a Maya, si ella no quiere contarnos su historia, es su decisión.

-¿Y cuanto más debemos esperar? – la voz de Ren se escuchó desde las escaleras.

-Creo que no corresponde estar presionando a la señorita Maya – lo enfrentó Ryu.

-Pero si quiere que confiemos en ella, debe confiar en nosotros – Horo Horo habló con seriedad.

-Creo que ella ya se los dijo… - Hao finalmente llego a su límite -, ella no está aquí por ustedes.

-Tampoco por ti – increpó Ren.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – el pelilargo lo miro directo a los ojos, dispuesto a separar esa molesta cara de su cuerpo.

-No hables estupideces – el chino se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, hecho que enfureció aun mas al shaman de fuego.

Hao comenzó a acercarse él – Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir – se paró muy cerca de él con una mirada asesina que hizo congelar el cuerpo del ojidorado -. Aléjate de ella, es mía.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella – desafió Ren.

El castaño lo miro con soberbia – Lo tendré.

-Ya es suficiente – alzó la voz Silva -, ustedes están aquí por el torneo de los shamanes, Maya solamente es un apoyo en esto, concéntrense en lo que les compete – caminó hasta él pórtico para buscar a la chica y aclarar ciertas cosas.

El apache llegó hasta el pequeño bosque en la parte trasera de la misión, adentrándose en el.

-Me gustaría estar sola, si no te importa – la voz de Maya llegó a los oídos del hombre desde las alturas.

Alzó su rostro y la vio sentada en una rama no muy alta, de brazos cruzados y con uno de sus pies colgado, con un semblante bastante cansado.

Silva suspiró y se dejo caer apoyando su espalda en el árbol – No pensé que te afectaría tanto este grupo – comentó el hombre.

-Mph… bufó la chica -, la verdad no lo hacen.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? – preguntó el apache mirando los últimos rayos solares que se colaban por el forraje.

La morena lo miro hacia abajo y dejo salir el aire - ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado la historia que nos cuentan desde pequeños? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Silva frunció el ceño – No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Me lo imaginaba – sonrió de lado la chica y bajó posándose junto frente al hombre -. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Sabes que si – aseguró él.

-¿Sin importar lo que arriesgues al escuchar? – insistió ella.

El hombre se puso de pie – Claro que sí.

La mirada de Silva la hizo relajarse, pasó cansadamente una mano por su cuello masajeándolo – He tenido… visiones… o más bien… recuerdos – se corrigió mirando al vacio por unos minutos y continuó -. Creo que… no nos han dicho toda la verdad.

-¿Te refieres a Hao? – puntualizó asertivamente el apache -. Maya, sabes que las memorias pueden ser alteradas y…

-Se perfectamente eso – cortó ella -, es por eso mismo que lo menciono – suspiró -. La mayoría de los recuerdos que he tenido vienen cuando no estoy cerca de él y… - tomó su pecho al sentir como crecía un fuerte dolor - …y soy tan reales – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse -, siento mi dolor, su dolor, el miedo, la rabia, la desesperación… - lo miró con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas - …el amor – sonrió y cubrió su rostro dejando salir toda la angustia que la estaba carcomiendo.

Silva no pudo contenerse, él la conocía desde pequeña y era como una hija para él, por lo que no contuvo el impulso y la abrazó, provocando fuertes sollozos en la chica – Creo en ti – acarició tiernamente la espalda de la chica -, solo tú puedes saber si esos recuerdos son ciertos o no – la alejó y la obligó a mirarlo -. Pase lo que pase, esta vez estaré de tu lado.

La morena hipeó con fuerza al ver que por primera vez no estaba sola y volvió a echarse a llorar en los brazos de Silva.

Largos minutos pasaron y ellos aun seguían abrazados, hasta que finalmente Maya se calmó.

-Creo en él – afirmó calmada y con decisión -. Aun no sé que es verdad y que es mentira, y aun menos quien es el que miente, pero creo en él, quiero hacerlo – se alejó de Silva y respiró hondo.

-Lo sé – apoyó el hombre -, aun que solo han pasado un par de días, he visto el cambio que has significado en Hao, es muy diferente a lo que todos conocemos y eso me desconcierta.

Ella sonrió y limpió los restos de lagrimas en su rostro – Créeme que yo si lo he visto.

-¿Sabes que si estas en lo correcto, esto se complicará, ¿verdad? – preguntó ahora serio él.

-Lo tengo claro – la chica miró la luna que ahora se alzaba frente a ellos -, pero si estoy en lo correcto, no dejare que nadie le haga daño de nuevo – aseguró.

Silva suspiró y negó con una sonrisa – De acuerdo – la tomó del hombro dándole todo su apoyo -. Será mejor que volvamos, o vendrá por ti – bromeó.

Ella asintió divertida y juntos caminaron de vuelta a la mansión.

Una vez llegaron vieron a Pilika, Jun y Tamao bebiendo un refresco en la sala. La pelirosa miró a la morena y sonrió – Señorita Maya, que bueno verla.

En ese preciso instante Pilika se puso de pie – Iré a mi habitación – declaró mientras que Jun solo miró con desconfianza y se marchó en silencio.

-Y-yo… - titubeó Tamao nerviosa.

-No te preocupes – tranquilizó Maya -, entiendo cómo se sienten, así que no hay problema – entró en la sala y se recargó en una de las puertas corredizas cercanas a la ventana -. ¿Dónde están los demás? – cuestionó mirando el cielo nocturno.

-La señora Anna y el joven Yoh, están descansando antes de la cena, el joven Tao está en su habitación, mientras que los demás están dándose un baño en el cuarto común – informó la pelirosa sirviéndole un poco de té al apache.

-¿Dónde está Hao? – preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé, no he visto al señor Hao desde esta tarde – se puso de pie Tamao -, si me disculpan iré a terminar la cena – hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Dónde crees que esta? – preguntó Silva mirando a la chica.

La morena no despegaba la vista del cielo nocturno – Probablemente en su cuarto con Opacho, no lo sé.

-¿Le dirás?

-Mph… - bufó ella -, no es un buen momento para hablar de eso – giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras -. ¿No te enseñaron que espiar es de mala educación?

El apache volteó su rostro y vio bajar al shaman de fuego de brazos cruzados por la escalera – No estaba espiando – dijo serio.

-Como digas – rodó los ojos la chica - ¿Dónde está Opacho?

-Durmiendo – desvió la mirada y se sentó cerca de ella.

Maya sonrió, seguramente estaba acompañando al pequeño hasta que se durmiera, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño.

-Bueno – Silva se puso de pie -, iré a… - volteó nervioso mirando en diferentes direcciones -, adiós – se despidió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Hao y Maya lo miraron confusos - ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó él, a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras ambos miraban las estrellas – Nunca he podido reconocerlas… - dijo despreocupadamente la morena.

-No es muy complicado – reconoció el castaño sin despegar su vista de uno de sus paisajes preferidos.

Maya lo miró con atención, era realmente guapo, sus facciones maduras y varoniles la atraían fuertemente y ni hablar de su físico ya que a pesar de usar esos holgados pantalones color rojo oscuro, su bien formado pecho siempre estaba descubierto, exponiendo el trabajado y fuerte pecho del chico.

En un impulso la chica gateó y se sentó justo a su lado - Enséñame – un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Hao la observó de lado con una ceja en alto, tenía una expresión tan linda que le costó mantener la calma – Bueno, lo mas básico seria la Osa Mayor o la Estrella del Norte, ¿ves alguna? – le preguntó ya habiéndolas detectado él.

La morena se concentró y suspiró – No, ni idea de cuáles son.

Hao rió – Si que eres mala, ven – pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo -. Ves esa brillante de ahí – juntó sus cabezas y le apuntó la más grande y brillante estrella.

Ella trató de enfocar su vista - ¡Sí, la veo! – sonrió -, es la Estrella del Norte ¿verdad?.

-Así es – el pelilargo observó la cara de fascinación de la chica y no pudo contenerse más -. Eres hermosa – acarició la mejilla de ella con delicadeza.

La morena fijó sus azules ojos en él y para su sorpresa, tomó con cariño la mano del chico – Siempre me tratas con tanto… - dudó un poco en continuar.

-¿Amor? – completó él -. Yo te amo, es por eso que lo hago, ¿no es obvio? – sonrió con superioridad.

Maya rodó los ojos – Siempre crees que lo sabes todo – lo miró con burla, se acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño y delicado beso - ¿A puesto a que no te esperabas esto? – le susurró cerca de sus labios.

El shaman de fuego solo la vio en silencio por unos segundos sin alejarse de su rostro - ¿Qué pretendes? – alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Solo hago lo que quiero – dijo ella con confianza.

-Bien… - el chico tomó el rostro de ella con delicadeza con ambas manos -, los dos somos iguales – acercó su retro lentamente y la besó.

Un beso tierno, lento y en que ambos disfrutaron el delicioso sabor de sus bocas, sus lenguas jugaban mientras ponían sus corazones en el acto.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados – Te amo – dijo ella en un susurró con los ojos cerrados.

El sonrió manteniendo sus castaños ojos ocultos – Tardaste un poco en aceptarlo.

Maya se removió acomodándose al costado de él y dejándose abrazar – No lo creo.

Justo en ese momento un recuerdo similar a la situación actual llego a ella y como era costumbre en los anteriores, era feliz, ambos lo eran.

Misteriosamente esta vez no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, por lo que solo lo dejo estar.

Mientras ambos jóvenes permanecían en un intimo momento, Tamao salía de la cocina para anunciar la cena, cuando los vio se retiró nuevamente hacia su anterior destino – Creo que la cena puede retrasarse por hoy – sonrió feliz.

Sin sospechar de lo que se venía encima, los jóvenes amantes apreciaron el cielo dispuesto a luchar por su amor, un amor que trascendía hasta la propia muerte y luchaba por hacerse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agradezco a mis lectoras…

 **Alice:** Me disculpo por mis errores, trato de corregirlo mil veces antes de publicarlo pero al ser escrito por mí, los errores se hacen casi invisibles =(. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **Lyly.M:** Espero ansiosa mi chocolate =) Hao me encanta, en este fic trato de mantener su personalidad soberbia pero quiero que tenga su debilidad en Maya, es por eso que con ella muestra su lado romanticon aun que en los próximos capítulos quiero que vuelva su crueldad XD. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **MeridaHime:** Que bien que te gustara la escena del beso, espero esta te guste también a mí se me hizo muy tierno. Mantengo la personalidad de Hao aun que quiero que Maya sea su ancla, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **Namikazee:** Primero te agradezco por unirte a mis comentaristas, me hace mucha ilusión. También que alegría que te guste mi OC, quería que Hao tuviera su amor y que fuera fuerte y guerrera no una princesa, y por ultimo gracias por alabar mi fic, eso me da ánimos y motivación para seguir XD.

Gracias a las cuatro por comentar y a los silenciosos también, aun que sería lindo saber sus opiniones.

Les cuento una duda que tengo, quiero incluir lemon en mi fic y como acostumbro en mi otro fandom es un tanto especifico aun que nada vulgar, solo especifico jajajaj. Como sea, les gustaría que fuera así, o solo algo suave y sin mayor descripción, su opinión es importante para mí chicas así que la espero con ansias.

Muchos besos y abrazos a la distancia y si tiene alguna sugerencia siéntanse libres de dejármela en los comentarios.

Bueno espero le este gustando un poquito más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulos.

Besos, Fran


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

 **QUIEN ERES…**

La hora de la cena había llegado, Tamao les dio algunos minutos de intimidad a la pareja, lo que le dio tiempo de tener todos lo preparativos listos.

Pidió a Ponchi y Conchi que avisaran a todos en la mansión que bajaran a cenar al gran salón.

La larga mesa comenzó a llenarse de gente, se habían acomodado exactamente las quince sillas para las personas. Yoh encabezaba la mesa y en su contraparte Hao, por la derecha de Yoh, Anna, Yun, Ren, Choco, Fausto y Silva, mientras que por la derecha de Hao, Maya, Opacho, Ryu, Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Manta hasta llegar nuevamente a Yoh.

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de ocupar ese lugar – dijo Ren mirando con desprecio al shaman de fuego que se encontraba sonriente apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras miraba a la morena junto a él.

-Ren… - le llamó tratando de calmarlo su hermana.

El chico refunfuñó – ¿No harás nada? – le preguntó a la rubia dueña de casa, que ya comenzaba a comer.

-Por que debería – puntualizó Hao -, soy un Asakura y como segundo a la cabeza de la rama principal, o quizás fundador de todo… - ironizó mirando al vacio pensativo y luego sonrió con burla encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a su sarcástico comentario -, es normal que ocupe el lugar que me corresponde – realmente al chico no le importaban esas formalidades pero si le gustaba fastidiar al voluble muchacho.

-Ya basta, Ren – sonrió Yoh despreocupadamente -. Hao tiene razón, es mi hermano, no hay problema.

-Además, él lo dijo muy bien – acotó Anna levantando su mira -, el segundo a la cabeza – enfatizó el lugar.

El chino golpeó la mesa – Esto es una locura, desde cuando son familia ustedes – miró molesto a Yoh y Anna.

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco – habló ahora Maya -, cenemos en paz – pidió irritada al no tener un momento de tranquilidad.

-¡Tú no te metas! – la apuntó Ren -, no tienes nada que decir en esto.

Hao terminó por perder la paciencia – Lo tiene – dijo firme -, ella es mi compañera y por lo tanto tiene los mismos derechos que yo en la familia.

-¿Compañera? – preguntó Ryu mirando a la chica.

Maya no dijo nada, solo miraba a Hao lista para calmarlo si las cosas se salían de control.

Choco dejo de comer – Era obvio, pue. El flamita aquí babea por la chamaca – sonrió volviendo a comer.

-Esto es frustrante – negó Pilika.

Horo la miró de lado molesto por la infantil actitud de su hermana – No veo cual es el problema en eso – terminó por apoyar el peliazul.

-Hermano – dijo la chica mirándolo impresionada.

-No te incumbe – le dijo autoritario y ella solo se enrojeció de frustración.

Ren miraba la escena colérico – Como es posible que todos ustedes olvidaran lo que hizo este maldito – miró ahora a Anna -. Trató de matar a Yoh, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no – dijo firme la rubia -, pero todo cambia y al parecer él lo está intentando.

-¡No lo acepto! – gritó el chino – y menos aun que seas tú su pareja – su ambarina mirada chocó con la azul de la morena.

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso? – dijo Maya con desinterés.

-Bueno… - titubeó Ren -, ambos son muy fuertes es peligroso.

Hao soltó una risa – Maya jamás haría nada malo – la defendió.

-No estoy tan seguro – sonrió de vuelta Ren -, algún motivo debe haber en su expulsión, quizás la muy cobarde traiciono a su propio pueblo.

Maya arrugó el ceño lastimada por la grave acusación – No sabes de que hablas – soltó al fin Silva.

-Claro que no, debe ser bastante vergonzoso para que lo oculte de esa manera – cruzó sus brazos de ojiambar, mirando desafiante a la morena.

Por su lado, Maya comenzaba a recrear escenas de el día en que murió Hao y de cómo el sentimiento de odio por lo apache crecía, lentamente las lágrimas dominaban sus ojos y desviaba la mirada acongojada.

-Es suficiente – Hao se puso de pie -, estás muerto – su mirada asesina se fijo en el chino y todos palidecieron al verlo transformado en su antiguo yo, a excepción de Maya que le tomó con delicadeza la mano.

-Es suficiente – le dijo bajo aguantando las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas -, no me siento bien.

El shaman de fuego tranquilizó su respiración y dejo salir el aire en un profundo suspiro – Ven – le pidió a la chica poniéndola de pie para abrazarla -. Yoh… - llamó a su hermano que estaba preocupado por su ¿cuñada? -, haz algo con esto o te juro que nadie me detendrá.

Anna lo miró de lado, no quiso intervenir ya que la infantil actitud de señorito de Ren la fastidiaba y a pesar de todo quería confiar en Maya y Hao.

-Cuenta con ello – aseguró Yoh con voz firme que sorprendió a muchos, ya era suficiente.

-Opacho – llamó Hao -, terminaras tu cena luego – le dijo demandante a la pequeña que comía entusiasmada al no comprender la situación.

-Yo la cuidare – informó Yoh sonriéndole a la niña.

Hao analizó la situación – No te preocupes, confía – pidió Maya.

El pelilargo la miró por unos segundos y suspiró – Esta bien – aceptó y volvió a mirar a la niña -. No te separes de él.

-Sí, Señor Hao – sonrió la pequeña mientras volvia con entusiasmo a comer.

La pareja comenzó a caminar de la mano en dirección a sus habitaciones – Señorita Maya – llamó Tamaó luego de juntar valor, ambos voltearon -. ¿Necesita que le lleve algo? – preguntó preocupada.

La morena sonrió con tristeza – No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la sala dejando un silencio incomodo en el ambiente.

-Tamao – llamó Anna.

-Sí, Señora.

-Lleva té para dos a la habitación de Hao – ordenó terminando su comida a duras penas.

-Sí, Señora – asintió la pelirosa y de dispuso a hacer su tarea.

-Esto es el colmo – murmuró Ren.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó Yoh furioso como nunca -. Dejaras de meterte con ellos, no es tu problema lo que hagan – ordenó poniéndose de pie para marcharse, había tenido suficiente.

-¿O si no que? – desafió el chino.

Yoh volteó con la cara tensa y se acercó al chico soltando un fuerte golpe en su cara de sorpresa – o si no, no tendrás tanta suerte de que él te perdone la vida – le dijo para marcharse.

Anna se puso de pie – Ven, Opacho – llamó a la pequeña que había terminado de comer y ya bostezaba.

La niña se paró junto a ella y le dio la mano para así ambas seguir al esposo de la rubia.

Con Hao y Maya….

Una vez en la segunda planta Maya se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación – No quiero estar sola – reconoció mientras una rebelde lagrima rodaba por sus mejilla.

Hao solo frunció el ceño aun molesto con el chino – Vamos – la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y caminaron hasta llegar a su habitación en el tercer piso.

La morena se sentó en el marco de la ventana mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, por su parte el pelilargo se dirigió a su armario y se quitó la capa que portaba quedando solo con sus pantalones.

En ese momento, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta – Señor Hao – llamó Tamao -, lamentó mucho molestar pero la Señora Anna me ha pedido traerles té.

El chico sonrió – Pasa – dijo con voz neutral.

La pelirosa abrió la puerta y dejo sobre el suelo una bandeja con té para dos y algunos bocadillos – Me tome la libertad de traer esto también – señaló los alimentos y miro a la morena.

Maya le sonrió – Gracias.

-Señorita Maya… - dudó pero finalmente tomó valor la pelirosa -, usted no nos debe ninguna explicación, ahora es parte de la familia junto al Señor Hao y… y si la Señora Anna y el Señor Yoh lo aceptan, usted tendrá toda mi lealtad – ahora miró al pelilargo que se encontraba cruzado de brazos cerca del umbral -. También usted Señor Hao.

La ojiazul sonrió y el shaman asintió – Gracias – dijo con simpleza él.

-Tamao… ¿podría pedirte un último favor? – preguntó Maya acercándose a la chica que asintió -. Dile a Yoh que estoy bien, puedo sentir su enfado desde aquí ¿sí?

-Sí, Señorita Maya – asintió nuevamente Tamao – Buenas noches – le dio una reverencia a cada uno y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez solos Maya se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras se quitaba el calzado y provaba lo traido por Tamao, por su lado Hao estiro el futón en un rincón de la habitación, se sentó sobre el apoyando su espalda en la pared y la llamó con una de sus manos para que ella se acercara.

La morena sonrió y gateó hasta él, sentándose entre sus piernas y dejándose abrazar mientras vean con claridad las estrellas.

-¿Qué ves? – preguntó Hao.

-Lo mismo que tu – dijo ella divertida.

Él negó – Aquí – le rozó su frente con delicadeza.

Maya borró su sonrisa – Fragmentos del pasado… dolorosos fragmentos – reconoció ella.

Lo que temía el shaman se estaba cumpliendo – Son tus memorias – le informó -, lamentó que te enteres de estas cosas de esta forma.

-…Siempre me mintieron – dijo ella soltando su pena y dejando libre sus lagrimas -, lo que más me duele es que siempre me sentí… débil… una traidora pero… pero no fue así – hipeó un poco por el llanto -. Y ahora Ren se siente con el derecho de recriminarme cosas que no sabe.

Hao reforzó su abrazo – Es un idiota – dijo con furia.

-Ignorante, diría yo – la morena limpiaba sus lágrimas y volteó a verlo -. Lo he visto – se arrodilló para quedar mas cómoda y tomó la cara del chico con amor -. Tú trataste de protegerme, es por eso que me entregaste al espíritu del agua.

Él subió su manos a una de las de ella – Nunca te quise dejar – reconoció acariciándola.

Maya volvió a lagrimear – Ellos… ellos nos separaron, me metieron y me pusieron en tu contra todos estos años – suspiró tratando de calmarse -. Le miente a nuestro pueblo... – volvió a lagrimear -. ¿Por qué? – lo miro interrogante.

-Ya no piense mas en eso, al menos no por hoy – le pidió -. Fue suficiente por un día y ya recordaras con el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar? – cuestionó un poco molesta – Yo te amaba… yo te amo… - sus ojos volvieron a tornarse lagrimosos -. _Te encontrare, no importaba donde ni cuando, iré por ti… -_ dijo la morena con mirada llena de ternura.

Hao abrió un poco sus ojos – Eso fue…

-Lo último que dijiste en ese momento – sonrió ella con tristeza y lo besó.

El beso fue tierno cargado de emoción y añoranza por lo vivido.

Poco a poco el beso comenzó a cargarse de pasión y deseo, sentimientos que ambos estaban reprimiendo y se desataban justo en ese momento – Sera mejor que paremos – le dijo el shaman alejándola suavemente y tratando de mantener el control.

La morena acarició su largo cabello – No te preocupes, estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo – le aseguró ella adivinando su inseguridad.

-No lo creo, tus memorias están volviendo de pronto y estas confundiendo tus sentimientos con los del pasado, yo no puedo aprov…

-No aprovechas nada, se lo que hago – lo miró con decisión -, se quién soy y quien fue. Lo que siento es por mi yo del presente.

Hao la miró unos segundos tratando de buscar seguridad en sus ojos y lo encontró, por lo que con un rápido movimiento la tomó del cuello y la acercó a él, poniendo su otra mano en las torneadas caderas de la chica.

Exploraba su boca con decisión y lujuria, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, desde el primer momento en que la vio y sintió ese peculiar sentimiento en su pecho deseo hacerlo, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla… hacerla suya.

-Ahh… - gimió entre el besó la chica.

El joven no le dio descanso, la besó tomando pequeños respiros entre los movimientos del beso para no separarse de ella.

Cuando se vio complacido con su boca, bajó hacia su cuello y repartió mordiscos leves dejando unas pequeñas y rosadas marcas a su paso – Ahh… - volvió a gemir la chica.

-Te amo – dijo Hao mientras recorría el cabello de Maya.

Ella llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del shaman y enredó sus dedos en su castaño cabello – T-también yo – tartamudeó un poco por el placer.

Hao se puso de pie ágilmente junto con ella y le quitó el top que portaba dejándole los pechos al descubierto, con la vista de su maravillosa piel morena reflejando el tenue brillo de la luna, el chico enloqueció y la arrinconó contra la pared – No puedo soportarlo más – reconoció.

-No debes contenerte – le aseguró ella y se desnudo de una vez -. Ambos somos adultos – le aseguró.

El chico no entendió en ese momento a que se refería ella, pero por la excitación, no le dio importancia así que también se desnudo.

Él nuevamente le besó el cuello mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la fuerte y gruesa espalda del shaman – Arg… - gruñó bajo él cuando sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo.

En ese momento levantó una de las piernas de ella y sin aviso se clavó uniendo sus cuerpos. Ambos compartieron un gemido y sus ojos se encontraron.

Hao instaló un ritmo placentero que poco a poco cobraba velocidad – Ahh… Ahh… - gimió la chica mientras subía su otra pierna a las caderas del pelilargo y le daba más profundidad a su unión.

Cuando el chico sintió que el cálido interior de Maya se contraía la bajo y la dio vuelta, a lo que ella alcanzó a poner sus manos contra la pared y volteó a velo sorprendida - ¿Q-que haces? – preguntó muy excitada por la dominación que ejercía Hao en esos momentos.

Él solo le acarició las caderas y le mordió el hombro – Somos adultos no – le susurró al oído -, te he esperado mucho tiempo – le sonrió y ella respondió de la misma forma.

Esa noche, ambos jóvenes se amaron hasta caer inconscientes uno junto al otro en el futón que compartieron, las promesas de amor, el reencuentro y todo lo vivido, no solo en esta vida, los unió más de lo que ellos mismo creían.

-o-

A las diez de la mañana Opacho despertó y ya estaba merodeando por el segundo piso – Señor Yoh… - llamó al somnoliento chico juntó a él mientras se acercaban a las escaleras.

-¿Si, Opacho? – preguntó rascando uno de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ir a ver al Señor Hao? – preguntó inocentemente, desconociendo la situación en la que él se encontraba.

Yoh solo asintió, vio como el niño salió corriendo tras ellos y bajó tranquilamente.

Opacho corrió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y luego se paró fuera de la habitación del pelilargo – Señor Hao – llamó a la puerta mientras Maya se removió bajo los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban – Señor Hao.

La chica abrió los ojos y de un saltó se sentó – Maldición – dijo bajo.

Hao se incorporó con un rostro muy similar al de Yoh - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó rascando su ojo.

La morena buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse – Opacho está afuera – dijo con un susurró terminando de ponerse su ropa interior, pero cuando fue por su pantalón, este ardió - ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó mirando al shaman que sonreía de oreja a oreja -. Ya basta – lo regañó y trató de tomar su top pero corrió con la misma suerte.

-Dijiste que estabas segura – le recordó el chico.

-Y lo estoy pero…

-Pero nada – la jaló del brazo y la acomodó nuevamente junto a él -. Tu eres mía, y espero que todos lo sepan.

-Pero…

-Pasa Opacho – anunció sin esperar que la chica terminara.

Cuando la pequeña entró, Maya cubrió lo mejor que pudo su cuerpo que, aun que portaba ropa interior, no era la mejor escena para una niña.

-Buenos días Señor Hao – dijo la pequeña y sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica ligeramente sonrojada -. ¿Señorita Maya?

Ella solo asintió – Ella es mi mujer, Opacho – informó el shaman -. De ahora en adelante estará siempre a mi lado – dijo con seguridad.

La niña sonrió de felicidad - ¡Siiii! – gritó alzando sus brazos -. ¿Puedo decírselo al Señor Yoh? – preguntó emocionado.

-No creo que…

-Claro – nuevamente interrumpió el pelilargo -. Y si están reunidos todos mucho mejor – completó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, Señor Hao – asintió Opacho y como un rayo salió disparada a esparcir la noticia.

Una vez solos Maya se incorporó – Creo que no te cortas ¿eh? – bromeó divertida.

-¿Te molesta? – alzó una ceja el shaman un poco molesto.

Ella negó – Tenia la idea de llevar las cosas un poco más lento para los demás pero… - se encogió de hombros -, ya que estamos en esto – sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes divertida.

Él la imitó y le dio un tierno y cortó beso – Buenos días – saludó rozando sus narices mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Buenos días – saludó de vuelta ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

Si eso era felicidad, estaban dichosos de encontrarse y vivirla juntos.

Luego de media hora en la que ambos se ducharon, por separado a petición de la chica, Hao se refresco primero y luego bajo a la segunda planta en busca de las cosas de Maya, ya que de ahora en adelante compartirían habitación.

Cuando tomó todas sus pertenencias, salió de la habitación y vio acercarse a Ren, trató de evitar conflicto con él, como se lo pidió Maya, así que lo paso de largo sin darle importancia.

-Debes sentirte muy importante ahora ¿no? – le habló desafiante el chino, a lo que Hao solo respiró hondo y continuó caminando -. No me sorprende que Yoh caiga en tu teatro – siguió con las provocaciones obteniendo resultados ya que el shaman de fuego había detenido su paso -, pero Anna, pff… y más aun me sorprende de Maya, no aparentaba lo imbécil que es… - dijo alzándose de hombros y marchándose pero fue detenido por una de las manos del pelilargo que lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló violentamente contra la pared.

-Me da igual lo que digas de mi… -le dijo con ojos asesinos -, de mi hermanito solo me burlo yo – le aclaró -, Anna te matara cuando sepa lo que has dicho – hizó una pausa y la mano con la que lo sostenía comenzó a calentarse -. Pero a Maya… - una dolorosa quemadura comenzó a quedar marcada en el cuello del chico mientras trataba de soltarse pero sin soltar ni un sonido por orgullo -, de ella jamás te vuelvas a referir así, es mas… - ejerció más presión y más calor en su agarre -, no te acerques a ella, no respires cerca de ella, no hagas nada que tenga que ver con ella, o de lo contrario – lo soltó de manera repentina dejándolo caer al suelo -, juro que te matare – le dijo con una siniestra sonrisa y se manchó.

Ren trataba de recuperar el aire ya casi inexistente en sus pulmones, mientras soportaba lo mejor posible el dolor que le causaba la terrible quemadura en su cuello – Maldito… - dijo con dificultad y como pudo se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Hao subía un poco molesto las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, es verdad que se molesto por lo que dijo de Maya pero también por Anna e Yoh, ya comenzaba a tomarles cariño, su cuñada era muy similar a él por lo que siempre había simpatizado con la rubia y su hermano… bueno Yoh era Yoh y lo quería de esa forma _"Un momento ¿lo quiero?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente y sonrió, ya lo habían aceptado como parte de la familia y él a ellos, era obvio que los quería.

Más calmado, entró a la habitación y se encontró con Maya solo cubierta con una toalla mientras acomodaba su largo cabello – Oh… -dijo ella terminando de enredar sus características plumas -, hola – lo saludó acercándose a besarlo suavemente.

Él correspondió el beso encantado – Hola – se separaron y se sonrieron.

Maya tomó sus cosas y comenzó a colocarlas en el armario - ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó ella sin despegar su vista de su labor.

El chico se dejo caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared y colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza – Nada nuevo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo inocentemente.

Ella soltó una risa divertida – Eres pésimo mintiéndome – terminó de acomodar sus pocas cosas y eligió un pantalón holgado negro y un top ceñido rojo, todo muy estilo apache -. Además… - comenzó a vestirse -, hueles a cenizas – lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Tú me enciendes – dijo el pelilargo con una sonrisa.

Ella terminó rápidamente bajó la atenta mirada del chico – Solo espero que no causes problemas y cumplas tu promesa de llevar las cosas con calma… - se calzó sus zapatos -, sobre todo con Tao – le dijo seria.

-No me siento de humor para hablar de él – el chico se puso de pie para abrazarla –. Bajemos, tengo hambre – le sonrió.

-Hao… - llamó ella -, lo prometiste – le dijo.

-Lo sé – él beso su frente -, prometo que de AHORA en adelante no causare problemas – enfatizó la palabra.

-Bien, déjame hablar a mi ¿sí? – le pidió.

-Como quieras – aceptó -, pero no esperes que actué, ya no eres mi compañera, eres mu mujer – le susurró al oído y ella solo suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo, vamos – ambos bajaron en silencio y llegaron a la sala de la mano.

En la estancia común se encontraban Yoh y Anna, junto a Silva, Manta, Ryu y Fausto que al verlos bajar de la mano solo sonrieron. Por su parte Horo y Chocolove estaban teniendo una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el patio en donde no se percataron de su llegada.

El primero en hablar su Yoh – Buenos días, Hao… cuñadita jijiji, ¡au! – se quejó al recibir un duro golpe en su cabeza de la rubia.

Anna solo continuó bebiendo su té con tranquilidad – Buenos días – saludó con elegancia.

-Buenos días – devolvió Maya y Hao solo asintió con la cabeza.

-H-hola – tartamudeó un poco nervioso Manta.

Ryu y Fausto asintieron – Luce usted hermosa esta mañana, señorita Maya – hizo el cumplido el pelinegro de peinado gracioso.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la morena y Hao lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Pasaste buena noche? - le susurró divertido Silva al pelilargo, ocultando su sonrisa.

-Ni lo imaginas – respondió con la misma diversión Hao.

-Hey… - le dijo bajo Maya un poco sonrojada.

En ese momento Tamao entró en la habitación – Oh, Buenos días Señor Hao, Señorita Maya – miró a cada uno haciendo una reverencia.

-Veo que ya son grandes señores – la voz de Ren emanaba puro veneno al momento en que llegaba junto a una molesta Yun.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó preocupado Manta al ver como su cuello era parcialmente cubierto por una toalla mojada, apaciguando las quemaduras.

Maya miró con disgusto a Hao – Fue antes de "AHORA" – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto no puede continuar – habló seria la peliverde.

-Es cierto – Yoh tomó voz de mando, mientras miraba serio al chino, ya sabiendo que posiblemente el había provocado a su hermano.

-El chico aquí… - Hao señaló a Ren que permanecía de pie -, debe entender cuál es su lugar, yo no me meteré con él, si sabe guarda silencio con respecto a mi mujer – declaró con calma.

-Hao… - lo llamó la morena con precaución.

-Viviremos en paz – concluyó Yoh -. Ren, guarda tus comentarios para ti y Hao… - miro a su hermano -, solo trata de no matar a nadie.

-Claro, hermanito – le sonrió con inocencia, pero dispuesto a colaborar.

-Y ahora se hace el bueno – susurró molesto Tao.

Yun lo tomó del brazo – Ren, por favor, ya no quiero más preocupaciones – le pidió con mirada suplicante.

El chico se debatió unos segundos mientras le sostenía la mirada - …Bien – terminó por aceptar, le molestaba de sobre manera que la morena estuviera con Hao, aun no tenía claro porque pero era cierto, no era su asunto.

Luego de la pequeña tregua, todos, salvo Pilika desayunaron en paz.

Por la tarde, las practicas continuaron y todo parecía en calma, hasta que un fuerte golpe en el cielo los interrumpió.

Todos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con la Doncella Jeanne y los soldados X flotando fuera de la barrera.

-Genial… - dijo Maya fastidiada.

-No pueden estar aquí – habló Silva -, ya fueron notificados por la aldea apache que no son participes de…

-Sabemos perfectamente cuál es la situación – Marco fue el portavoz -. Pero la Señora Goldva nos ha pedido venir.

-¿Mi abuela? – Maya cruzó miradas con el oficial apache.

Jeanne miro a la morena – Tu abuela nos ha pedido venir por ti – le dijo con voz apacible.

-¿Cuál es la razón? – preguntó Maya molesta -. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con el deseo de los grandes espíritus.

-La razón es muy simple – dijo autoritario Marco -. Te has corrompido por el mal.

Hao bufó - ¿Así que todo es por mi? – dio unos pasos al frente, ya que se encontraba escuchando todo desde la sala -. No pretendo causar problemas así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ya que en ese caso el chico solo se limitaría a pelear, no a hablar.

-Tú pones en peligro al mundo con solo tu existencia – dijo molesto Marco -. Maya Munzer debes venir con nosotros.

La morena tomó su cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hao llegando junto a ella.

La chica solo trataba de contener el dolor pero muchas imágenes llegaron a su cerebro en solo instantes.

Su vida con Hao, los momentos felices, su muerte… pero… un nuevo recuerdo, muy doloroso llego. La muerte de su hijo.

-RECUERDO-

Maia lloraba desconsolada al momento en el que vio a Hao muerto.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – sollozaba mientras era retenida por unos apaches -, él no quería hacernos daño…

-El amenazaba con el equilibrio en nuestro mundo – le dijo un anciano con aspecto duro.

-El equilibrio de TU mundo… - alzó ella la vista llena de rencor - …padre.

El jefe de la aldea la miro con desprecio – Estamos en la cabeza de la elite de los shamanes, debemos mantenerlo así.

-Hao solo quería paz, igualdad… un mundo en el que los shamanes puedan vivir como uno solo, sin restricciones de otro y bajo los mandatos de los grandes espíritus, él solo…

-Él… - dijo con ira el hombre -, quería quitarnos el derecho de ser superiores a otros… y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Maia lo miraba con odio en sus ojos – No podrás detener su legado, no podrás ocultar la verdad – lo enfrentó con la mirada -, si no es esta vida será en otra, pero su deseo se cumplirá.

El anciano sonrió con malicia – No si yo lo cambio, no recordaras nada… hija – escupió la última palabra -. Volverás a creer en nuestras tradiciones, aun que tenga que matarte yo mismo.

La chica, al sentir el peligro, buscó inconscientemente y con desesperación a su pequeño hijo que permanecía dormido, ajeno a todo el dolor por el que pasaba.

-No te preocupes – el hombre se acercó lentamente a su pequeño -. Este engendro – alzó su mano con una daga y la clavó sin piedad en el cuello del pequeño terminando con su vida -, no vivirá para seguir a su padre.

-¡Noooooooooooo! – gritó con dolor la chica.

En ese momento el espíritu del agua se materializó y comenzó a protegerla.

-No permitan que complete el vínculo – dijo el anciano.

En ese momento una docena de apaches rodeó a Maia y comenzaron a sellarla – El volverá – dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas -, yo volveré… y pagaras por todo – en ese momento su padre lanzó la misma daga con la que asesinó al pequeño directo al cuello de su hija y terminando con su vida.

-Jamás volverás para cumplirlo – terminó diciendo el jefe apache.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Maya respiraba con dificultad mientras sus manos seguían cubriendo su cabeza y sus ojos no paraban de llorar.

-Maya, reacciona – le pidió Hao.

Ella reconoció la voz y alzó su rostro, lo miro atentamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Él… él… - tartamudeó mientras tiritaba.

-¿Quién? – preguntó confuso el pelilargo -. Cálmate y cuéntame que viste – la abrazó y trató de hacerla volver en sí misma.

-Él lo mato – dijo entre llanto aferrándose con desesperación.

Hao frunció el ceño – Maya no te comprendo, debes…

-Mi padre – se alejó del chico -, ¿lo sabías?

El pelilargo tragó pesado al comprender lo que ella decía – Primero debes calmarte.

-No – dijo ella removiéndose del agarre -, ¿lo sabías? – volvió a cuestionarle -. ¿Lo sabe ella? – preguntó refiriéndose a su abuela, Hao le sostuvo la mirada sin decir una palabra – No puede ser – dijo la chica incrédula -. Esos malditos me arrebataron todo – la rabia comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar -, mataron a mi esposo y a mi hijo… - Hao se puso de pie con precaución y le dio una rápida mirada a su hermano sin decir una palabra - …y esa maldita pretendía hacerme la culpable de todo solo p… - su rabia fue cortada por un golpe en su nuca que la dejo inconsciente.

El shaman de fuego la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo – Maldición – dijo molesto y la cargo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con seriedad Yoh.

-Tenemos mucho que conversa, hermanito – le dijo Hao con la misma seriedad.

-Nos llevaremos a la chica – dijo de pronto Marco -, no nos importa lo que digan – comenzó a atacar la barrera.

Hao dejo salir el aire – Tamao – llamó a la pelirosa que se levantó de inmediato de su lugar mirando a Anna, quien solo le asintió en aprobación.

-Sí, Señor Hao – le dijo llegando junto a él.

-Llévate a Maya y cuídala – le ordenó sin despegar la vista de los soldados que atacaban.

-Sí, señor – la chica trató de tomar a la morena pero se le hacía imposible ya que su cuerpo estaba electrizado.

-Byakko – dijo Hao y el poderoso demonio se materializó -, Tamao es una amiga – le dijo dejando a la morena con mucho cuidado en su lomo -. Lleva a Maya a la habitación y protégelas – le dijo con seriedad al imponente tigre y este solo gruño, como si asintiera.

-No tardaran mucho en romper la barrera – le dijo Yoh una vez solos -. Pelearemos.

Hao lo miró con… simpatía – Lleva a todos dentro y protege a mi sobrino – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capa -. No permitiré que le toquen un solo cabello a mi familia… no otra vez.

Yoh lo vio con decisión - ¡Todos adentro! – gritó a los chicos que permanecían atónitos en el jardín -. ¡Muévanse! – los sacó de su trance y corrió junto a su esposa.

Hao se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca de él – Que pequeños siguen siendo – sonrió y su mirada se volvió asesina.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de llamas y su poder espiritual se elevó de golpe.

La batalla no fue larga pero si definida, Hao masacró a los soldados x uno por uno aun que no mató a nadie, pero dejo a la Doncella para el final.

-Tengo un pequeño mensaje para Goldva – le sonrió a la herida chica -. No funciono quitarnos los recuerdo y manipularlos a su antojo – la tomó del cuello y comenzó a ejercer presión -, pagaran por todo – le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y la dejo inconsciente.

La pelea había sido a unos kilómetros de la mansión, cuando Hao volvió se encontró a todos, excepto a Maya, esperando por él.

-La Señorita Maya está descansando junto al demonio – hizo una reverencia la pelirrosa ante el pelilargo.

-Gracias – dijo con tono frio mientras se sentaba en el pórtico.

El silencio reino y el primero en hablar fue su hermano – Necesitamos que nos expliques.

Hao dejo salir el aire – Primero se lo contare a la familia, luego veremos si le concierne a los demás – dijo sin mirarlo.

-Bien – aceptó con rapidez Yoh.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó furioso Ren -. No pueden dejarnos fuera de esto, esos malditos nos atacaron y…

-Solo la familia, Ren – confirmó Yoh serio -. Espero puedan entenderlo.

Todos asintieron y el chino solo bufó molesto dejándose caer en el suelo.

Yoh se puso de pie y ayudó a Anna a hacer lo mismo mientras caminaban a uno de los salones de reuniones.

Hao no tardó en imitarlos pero antes se paró en el umbral de la sala – Silva, Opacho, Tamao vengan con nosotros.

-Pero… - dijeron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo mientras que Opacho se paro junto al shaman de fuego.

-Tamao es parte de la familia por crianza y tu Silva llevas sangre apache y eso te hace parte de mi familia y la de Maya – cortó el pelilargo sin mirarlos y continúo su camino junto a la niña.

El Apache se puso de pie en silencio junto a la chica y lo siguieron.

-Lo que faltaba – habló molesto Ren.

-Sera mejor respetar su decisión – apoyó Horo-Horo.

-Hermano… - dijo insegura Pilika, al estar presente por primera vez.

Chocolove suspiró – Los hermanitos deben solucionar sus cosas primero antes de meternos a nosotros, pue.

-Es verdad, el Señor Yoh sabrá que hacer – concordó Ryu.

Todos estaban preocupados y curiosos pero al parecer todo era muy delicado para estar discutiendo, solo debían esperar.

-O-

En el salón, Yoh y Anna esperaban sentados en una sencilla mesa, pocos minutos después llego Hao acompañado de Silva, Tamao y Opacho y se sentaron frente a ellos.

-La historia fue cambiada para conveniencia de los Apache – dijo Hao rompiendo el silencio -. Mi deseo jamás fue un mundo sin humanos, si no un mundo en el que los shamanes pudieran tener contacto con los grandes espíritus sin intermediarios, en contacto fluido con su poder – hizo una pausa en su relato -. En mi primera vida, morí buscando la forma de encontrar el equilibrio y cuando comencé a vivir mi segunda vida como Apache decidí realizar mi sueño pero eso no fue bien recibido por los líderes Apaches.

-No querían perder su mandato – acotó Anna.

-De ninguna manera – la miro Hao -. Ellos dejaron que viviera con normalidad, me case con Maia y formamos una familia y cuando descubrieron lo que yo planeaba, me emboscaron… - golpeó la mesa con impotencia -, me mataron y mataron a mi hijo frente a Maia para luego matarla a ella y borrar nuestro recuerdos, todo para proteger su maldito puesto como intermediarios.

-Ella… - Silva dudo un poco pero tragó firme -. Ella recupero sus recuerdos ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando a Hao.

Este solo asintió impotente al no haber podido evitar el dolor en su mujer, nuevamente no pudo protegerla.

-Esto es malo – dijo Yoh mirando a Anna -. Entonces el propósito real de todo esto, del hecho que tú y Maya se reunieran fue para…

-Para que ella te matara antes de recuperar sus memorias – completo Anna.

-Así es – dijo el shaman de fuego frustrado -, la usaron de peón en su estúpido juego.

-Goldva se confía del hecho de que Maya no recuperaría sus recuerdos – acotó Silva.

-¿Cuándo recuperaste los tuyos? – preguntó Yoh a su hermano.

-A los pocos días de verla – sonrió recordando el momento en el que vio a la chica.

Anna lo miro con seriedad – Pudieron romper el sello al volver a conectarse.

-Es por eso que trataron de convencerla de participar hace años atrás en el torneo – informó Silva – y al no poder tenerla de aliada, los hicieron pelear.

-Nunca tuve la intención de dañarte – dijo con sinceridad Hao -, yo solo…

-No te preocupes ahora por eso – sonrió su gemelo menor -. En esta vida eres mi hermano y te apoyare en lo que decidas hacer – tomó la mano de su esposa y Anna solo le dio un ligero apretón aceptando su decisión.

-Yo apoyare a Maya, ya se lo dije hace unos días y ahora lo hago frente a ustedes – dijo con tono solemne Silva -. La seguiré sin importar lo que pase.

-Y-yo apoyare siempre a la familia – dijo seria Tamao.

Hao sonrió de lado – Bien, lo mejor será terminar con esto de una buena vez, Goldva no se quedara tranquila y vendrá a borrarnos de su camino.

-Hablare con los muchachos – informó Yoh -. Será su decisión de qué lado estarán en esta batalla.

Hao y Silva asintieron – Yo hablare con Maya y tratare de calmar su mente – dijo el shaman de fuego poniéndose de pie -. Su contrato demoniaco hace que pierda el control rápidamente al caer en la oscuridad.

-De acuerdo – asintió Silva -. Yo hablare con Karim, hay muchos apaches que estarán dispuestos a apoyarnos.

-Bien, debemos movernos rápido y con discreción – Anna miró a Silva -, Golva no puede enterarse que estas informándolos de la verdad.

-No te preocupes – le aseguro Silva -, tendré cuidado.

-Esta misma noche nos moveremos a un lugar seguro – dijo Hao ya abriendo la puerta – arreglen lo que quieran pero esta vez mi prioridad es mi mujer y mi familia, así que muévanse rápido – les dijo sin mirarlos y se dirigió a su habitación junto a la niña.

Una vez frente a su puerta vio a la pequeña Opacho llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado.

La pequeña alzó sus ojos cristalinos – Opacho tiene miedo – le dijo con cautela.

El chico sonrió y le acarició el cabello – No te preocupes, ve con Anna, todo estará bien.

La niña secó sus lágrimas y asintió para salir corriendo en busca de la rubia.

Cuando el pelilargo entró a la habitación cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de él y vio como la chica estaba recostada sobre el lomo del demonio.

-Todo estará bien – le aseguró a Byakko al notarlo tenso por el estado de su contratista -. Puedes despertarla.

El demonio había prolongado la inconsciencia de la chica, pero sintió sinceridad en Hao, así que se desvaneció lentamente dándole tiempo al castaño de tomar el cuerpo de la chica y acomodarla entre sus brazos.

Segundo después Maya abrió los ojos con cuidado y lo enfocó – Hao… - susurró y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Tranquila – él la abrazó con amor y ella solo se aferró a él con desesperación -. Todo estará bien.

-Mi pequeño… - sollozaba la morena -, mi pobre pequeño…

Hao le acarició el cabello sintiendo su dolor, el dolor de perder a un hijo, de perder el amor, de perder a la familia -. Pagaran por lo que hicieron, no te preocupes…

-o-

DIANA: Gracias por tu comentario =)

Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll: No te preocupes entiendo que algunas veces se nos complica la vida y es difícil apoyar a las historias. Aun que soy muy feliz al verte de nuevo por aquí =) Hao es súper posesivo y eso lo hace muy muy protector y en este capítulo se ve indicios de que no solo lo será con Maya si no que con su familia. Las cosas comienzan a tomar sus bandos, aun que se tendrá todo el apoyo que se espera, aun que nos llevaremos sorpresas. Gracias por aclararme que Opacho es niña, siempre he tenido esa duda. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él, aun que sea esporádicamente.

Gracias a las que me apoyan, a las que vienen y a las que van. Solo tuve dos comentarios en este capítulo pero me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Mi historia está llegando a su final y la verdad me dio mucha tristeza escribir este capítulo, sobre todo la parte del pequeño de Hao y Maya, me dio penita su dolor.

Espero el lemon no incomodara a nadie pero como no recibí sugerencias sobre eso lo decidí por mi cuenta.

Gracias por todo, espero les guste un poco mas y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos. Fran =)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

 **MARCANDO EL CAMINO**

Una vez que Maya logró calmarse, bajó al salón común junto a Hao, en ese lugar estaban todos reunidos y al verlos llegar el silencio reinó.

Hao tomó la mano de la morena y miro a su gemelo, quien solo asintió, incitándolo a hablar.

-Asumo que todos ya están al tanto de la situación – algunos asintieron y otros solo lo miraban con atención -. Esto es solo una pantalla que Goldva creó para disfrazar las cosas, son libres de apoyarnos o abstenerse de luchar – miró a Yoh y este, junto a Anna que tenia a Opacho tomada de la mano, se posicionaron más cerca de Hao, dando a entender que ese era su lugar.

El primero en hablar fue Manta – Yo no soy un shaman pero aun así apoyare en lo que pueda a mi amigo Yoh – le sonrió al castaño que le devolvió el gesto – y a su familia – miró ahora al pelilargo y dicho esto se posicionó junto a ellos.

Tamaó solo caminó hasta el frente y se inclinó en una elegante reverencia – Mi deber esta junto a la familia Asakura – alzó su cabeza y se unió al creciente grupo.

-Yo apoyare por siempre a la familia Asakura – Ryu se dirigió con seguridad.

Fausto lo siguió silenciosamente solo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

-Bueno, pue – Chocolove se colgó del cuello de Horo-Horo -. Yo me uno a ellos, ¿qué harás tu? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El peliazul se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo – Ya que sabemos que el psicópata no es tan psicópata, creo que debemos cuidar a los hermanitos Asakura no es verdad, moreno.

Yoh se carcajeó y Hao alzó una de sus cejas – Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide – dijo volviendo aponerse serio el pelilargo.

-Sí, lo que tu digas – Horo-Horo pasó junto a él y le palmeó el hombro para luego hacer lo mismo con Yoh.

Mientras Chocolove le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al shaman de fuego – Ya no te estreses, pue – le sonrió -. Ahora seremos todos amigos.

-Ya cállate y cálmate – exigió Anna.

El moreno shaman alzó los brazos con gesto divertido y sonriendo, se ubicó junto a Ryu.

Del otro lado solo quedaban Pilika, Yun y Ren, pero fue la peliazul la que dio un paso al frente – Jamás he confiado en ti – miró con precaución a Hao -. Y apenas la vi, sentí algo diferente en ella – ahora habló mirando a Maya -, no puedo decirles que confió en ustedes, pero… pero si mi hermano puede hacerlo, yo quiero intentarlo.

-Pilika… - susurró Horo-Horo conteniendo sus lagrimas orgulloso y emocionado por la madures con la que estaba actuando su hemanita.

Maya dio un paso adelante mirando fijamente a la chica – Agradezco que hagas esto, aun que sea por tu hermano, pero no te sientas obligada a apoyarnos, esta no es tu pelea.

-Lo sé, pero es el mundo shaman al cual mi hermano pertenece – dijo la peliazul decidida.

-El mundo shaman, le pertenece y le incumbe también a los humanos, no solo a los shamanes – le habló Hao con sabiduría cargada en sus palabras -. Si lo que necesitas es tiempo para confiar en nosotros, eres libre de tomarte el que necesites.

Pilika sonrió débilmente y fue directo a los brazos de su hermano.

-Qué lindo, ¿verdad? – Ren habló rompiendo el momento.

Yun lo tomó del brazo – Por favor… - le pidió.

-No hare nada, tranquila – miró al pelilargo directo a los ojos el cual solo cubrió por instinto, a la morena con su cuerpo -. No tienes que hacer eso, nunca le haría nada a ella.

-Ren es suficiente – habló ahora Yoh muy serio.

-Como les dije, no acepto que estés con ella – apuntó a Maya -, pero si es verdad todo lo que nos contó Yoh hace un momento, debemos hacer pagar a esos malditos – bajó su mano y caminó con seguridad hasta quedar a solo centímetros del rostro de Hao -. Los apoyare, aun que ten claro que no lo hago por ti – le dio una rápida mirada a la morena y se fue a la parte trasera de la sala a sentarse en el suelo.

Yun solo caminó hasta su hermano en silencio, lo cual les dio a entender que iría donde fuera él.

Hao entendió perfectamente las cosas, era por eso que el chino siempre discutía con él, sentía algo por SU mujer, no era el momento de reaccionar en base a los celos así que solo tomó a la chica por la cintura con posesión y se volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Debemos movernos lo más lejos y discreto posible, al menos por un tiempo – le dijo a su hermano.

-Está bien pero… - miro a Anna de reojo sin que ella lo notara, ya que estaba distraída con Opacho que tocaba su vientre ya notablemente abultado – no puede ser a cualquier lugar – dijo finalmente el gemelo menor, haciendo referencia a su mujer.

-Disculpen… - Manta se acercó a ellos con precaución -. Si es por lugares discretos, bueno… mi familia tiene una casa en el bosque nevado de Hokkaido, es un lugar con muy poca población y nadie de mi familia ha estado en años por esa propiedad – ofreció el pequeño.

Hao le revolvió el cabello el pequeño chico – Eso es perfecto enano – sonrió -, viajaremos en el espíritu del fuego para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Todos? – se acercó Horo-Horo con cara de ilusión.

El shaman de fuego frunció el ceño – A menos que alguno de sus espíritus vuele.

-¡Siiiii! – gritó el peliazul junto al moreno y se abrazaron por la emoción.

-Hermano, compórtate – pidió Pilika mientras Hao aun los miraba confundido y divertido.

Maya rió un poco sorprendiéndolos a todos, ya que su rostro no había abandonado el dolor – Que idiotas – dijo despacio.

Hao sonrió ahora más ampliamente y volvió a mirar al par que seguía celebrando – Parece que realmente les emociona – dijo Yoh y ambos chicos lo miraron.

-No te hagas – Horo-Horo lo miró un poco molesto.

-Tú también tienes ganas de volar en el espíritu, pue – Chocolove se cruzó de brazos.

Yoh rascó su nuca y rió – Bueno, quizás un poco.

-Yo iré en Byakko – dijo Maya repentinamente.

-No – la cortó Hao inmediatamente -, estarás más segura con todos.

Ella solo sonrió – Byakko puede volar, es un demonio del rayo, su lugar es en el cielo – el demonio se materializó junto a ella y lo acarició con ternura -. Necesito tiempo para pensar – le pidió a su ahora compañero -, estaré bien.

-Pero… - el shaman de fuego fue cortado por su rubia cuñada que te tocó el brazo lanzándole una mirada seria -. Bien, pero no te alejes.

-Manta – llamó ahora Yoh -, ¿podemos partir ahora?

-Claro, hay un cuidador en la casa que la mantiene abastecida, es un aldeano del pequeño pueblo cercano, llamare y le diré que tenga todo preparado.

-No le digas que vas acompañado – advirtió Hao -, solo por precaución.

-De acuerdo – el pequeño asintió y comenzó a marcar en su móvil.

-Tomen solo lo necesario, en media hora partiremos – anunció Yoh y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez en la habitación, Hao se acercó a la morena y la abrazó por la espalda - ¿Estás segura que estarás bien sola?

Ella terminó con su bolso y tomó sus manos sin voltear – Si, solo necesito tiempo – le dijo con seguridad y se alejó colgándose su único bolso al hombro -. No te preocupes – le dio un rápido beso -. Bajemos, ya es hora.

El chico asintió y una vez en el patio, con todos reunidos llamó a su espíritu - ¡Espíritu de fuego! – gritó y el poderoso espíritu elemental apareció imponente frente a ellos.

Todo comenzaron a acomodarse en él, una vez que se puso en posición horizontal, la mayoría se ubicó en su espalda, para tener más libertad de moverse mientras que Yoh ayudó a su esposa a acomodarse en uno del los hombros con la ayuda de Tamao, Opacho se subió sola y se ubicó en el otro hombro esperando a su Amo.

-Mantente cerca – le pidió el chico a Maya mientras la abrazaba.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho – Estaré bien.

-¡Ya vámonos par de enamorados! – gritó Horo Horo emocionado.

Chocolove impaciente se puso de pie – Vamos pue, flamitas – le dijo a Hao.

-¿Flamitas? - dijo el aludido un poco irritado por el sobrenombre.

La morena rió – Son divertidos – se alejó del pelilargo y jugueteó con uno de sus mechones -. Además están dispuestos a aceptarte luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Lo sé – sonrió el acomodando el cabello de ella detrás de su oreja -. Creo que… ¿me agradan? – dijo un poco reacio.

Maya se carcajeó – Eso es perfecto – tiernamente le tomó el rostro y lo besó, con calma y sin prisas, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de él. Luego de unos segundos, se alejó de él y subió ágilmente al lomo de Byakko -. Vuela con cuidado - le sonrió.

-También tu – él dio un salto y se sentó junto a Opacho - ¿Listos? – le preguntó a su hermano.

-Claro – aseguró Yoh.

-Más te vale no botarme – alegó Anna, mientras se abrigaba con una manta.

El pelilargo sonrió y miró al grupo en la espalda de su espíritu – Si se caen, no volveré – dijo serio pero con tono divertido.

-Sabes que no es verdad – dijo divertido Horo-Horo.

El pelilargo solo negó y el espíritu elemental alzó vuelo, seguido muy de cerca de la morena, que permaneció sobre ellos.

Maya en su momento de soledad, se permitió llorar, por Hao, por ella pero más que nada por su hijo, recordarlo fue lo más doloroso que le pudo ocurrir, el dolor de perder una parte de ti es inimaginable, jamás lo superaría pero tenía que aprender a vivir con eso, por esa razón decidió ir solo para liberar toda esa rabia y sufrimiento que tenía en su alma que dolía profundamente.

Byakko, al sentir a su contratista pasar por semejante pena gruñó tratando de calmarla, ella solo lo abrazó – Duele tanto – dijo en un susurró y continuó llorando.

Llevaban cerca de una hora de vuelo y Hao ya no lo soportaba, podía sentir perfectamente el olor de las lagrimas de Maya, estaba conectado a ella y sentía su dolor, su angustia y el remolido de sentimientos por los que estaba pasando la chica.

Todos estaban muy felices sobre el espíritu ya que a pesar del miedo que siempre habían sentido por el pelilargo, era una fantasía cumplida subir al poderoso espíritu y aun mas con la aprobación de su dueño.

Ajenos a todo esto, los muchachos se extrañaron mucho cuando Hao saltó a Byakko y tomó a la morena en sus brazos bajando nuevamente al hombro del espíritu del fuego.

Byakko se acurrucó junto a la pequeña Opacho dándole calor y Hao se sentó al estilo indio acomodando a Maya entre sus piernas, ella se abrazó al pecho de él y trató de contener las lagrimas – Estoy bien – dijo con dificultad y pestañeando muy rápido para evitar llorar.

Él apretó un brazo contra la cintura de ella y con su mano libre tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo – El también fue mi hijo – le dijo con ternura y dolor en su mirada.

Ella arrugó el ceño y dejando salir todo lo que había estado reprimiendo, rompió en llanto – Mi bebe, mi hijo… - sollozó incontables veces entre los brazos del chico.

Su lamentó fue silencioso, no hubo gritos desgarradores, ni alaridos de dolor pero todos los presentes sentían la pena de la pareja y por primera vez desde que los reunieron, hubo paz y comprensión.

Llevaban un total de tres hora de vuelo y Hokkaido al fin se deslumbraba bajo ellos, Horo-Horo y Pilika estaban familiarizados con el paisaje ya que era su hogar pero los demás estaban maravillados por lo hermoso que se veía todo nevado, a excepción de las mujeres Asakura que dormían plácidamente en los brazos de sus hombres.

Aterrizaron en medio del bosque y gracias a las indicaciones de Manta, muy cerca de la gigantesca casa, era de una sola planta pero muy amplia, no tanto como la mansión Asakura pero contaba con un vasto terreno de construcción.

Yoh trató de cargar a Anna pero ella despertó, aludiendo que aun tenía piernas y que no estaba enferma para ser cargada, por su parte Hao, bajó con suavidad cargando a Maya que exhausta seguía dormida.

-El vigilante ya se marchó – Manta se acercó a una piedra y sacó una llave abriendo la puerta principal -. Pueden tomar la habitación que quieran – les dijo con una sonrisa dejando entrar al numeroso grupo.

Yun decidió compartir habitación con su hermano, aun que estaban en una aparente tregua ella no de confiaba del temperamento de él.

Fausto se fue solo, Ryu junto a Manta, Chocolove y Horo-Horo también decidieron compartir una habitación ya que estaban con muchas energías luego del viaje y finalmente Tamao junto a Pilika decidieron tomar la habitación más cercana a la cocina por razones obvias para la pelirrosa.

Las tres habitaciones del fondo fueron tomadas por Yoh y Anna que se fueron directamente a descansar, Hao que recostó a Maya antes de que se despertara y Opacho que decidió darles intimidad, tomo la colindante acompañada de Byakko, favorablemente esas tres eran matrimoniales así que, a diferencia de los que decidieron compartir habitación no tuvieron que hacer ningún cambio.

Todos descasaron plácidamente a excepción del pelilargo, que miraba preocupado a la morena, esperaba ella estuviera mejor en un par de horas cuando amaneciera.

-Byakko – llamó al demonio casi en un susurro para no despertar a la chica, a lo cual el felino demoniaco se manifestó frente a él -. Iré a ver el área – se arrodilló y acarició el rostro de su amada -, vela por ella – le pidió al demonio que gruñó bajo y se acurrucó junto a su contratista.

Hao sonrió y salió en silencio de la propiedad, recorrió el perímetro del inmenso bosque y ya cuando estaba a punto de amanecer volvió a la mansión.

-Buen día, hermano – le dijo Yoh frotando sus ojos con pereza.

El shaman de fuego sonrió - ¿Madrugas, hermanito? – preguntó divertido, mientras de manera despreocupada se ataba el largo cabello en una coleta alta.

-Anna quiere que entrene – se estiró el menor -, y su humor está un poco voluble, no quiero hacerla enojar.

Hao se carcajeó, descubriendo su pecho de la capa que portaba – Me gustaría culpar a las hormonas, pero me temo que mi cuñadita es de un genio inestable – palmeó la espalda de su hermano tratando de darle ánimos, para luego adelantarse unos pasos -. Deberás esperar unos minutos para tu entrenamiento.

Yoh lo vio preocupado al sentir su poder shamanico crecer de golpe - ¿Paso algo?

El pelilargo negó – Solo hago mi carta de presentación – declaró cerrando sus ojos.

La respiración del gemelo mayor se estabilizó y en segundos su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y desde el interior de su cuerpo salió un pulso que cubrió el perímetro antes recorrido por él.

Yoh sintió como la naturaleza, abrazaba el poder del shaman y lo hacía parte del entorno, dándole naturalidad a todo pero sabiendo que algo poderoso custodiaba el lugar.

-No salgas del límite, hermanito – le pidió sonriente Hao, cuando pasó junto a él y se perdía al interior de la mansión.

Caminó pesadamente hasta su habitación, sintiendo el cansancio y desgaste acumulándose en su cuerpo pero no podía permitirse el descansar, necesitaba estar pendiente de todos los detalles para poder, esta vez, proteger a su familia.

-o-

-¿Por qué estoy YO aquí? – preguntó confundida Maya.

Anna había ido muy temprano a su habitación y la obligó a alistarse de la manera más formal que su relajado guardarropa le permitiera. Es por esto, que vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros con botas sin tacón que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, un top negro fiel a su estilo de lucir sus tatuajes contratistas y una capa igual a la de Hao, solo que de un azul océano muy oscuro, su cabello suelto con las acostumbradas plumas adornándolo, la hacían ver como una apache de alto rango, cosa que la hacía sentir incomoda.

La rubia sentada junto a ella, de manera muy elegante en un cómodo cojín, en una de las salas de estar de la mansión, le dio una mirada ladina – Corresponde que estemos ambas aquí – declaró con solemnidad.

La morena frunció aun más el ceño y se puso de pie – No sé de qué se trata esto, pero es muy extraño, será mejor que… - trató de encaminarse pero Anna habló.

-Eres una mujer Asakura, compórtate como tal – le dijo haciéndola voltear hacia ella -. Vendrá un informante.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Yoh o a Hao? – le dijo la morena poniendo las manos en sus caderas de manera fastidiada.

-Porque somos nosotras las que por generaciones hemos contenido y apoyado a nuestros hombres – Anna hablaba como todo una esposa de alta elite -, es primordial que lo que ellos escuchan sea primero evaluado por nosotras, ¿o quieres preocupar a Hao en vano? – la miró con intensidad.

Maya alzó una de sus cejas, era cierto, suficiente tenía el shaman de fuego con todo lo que se les venía como para colmo hacerlo escuchar información que podía ser cierta o no, sumándole el gran desfuerzo de haber volado toda la noche envela y estar justo en estos momentos realizando un campo de energía or lo que podía sentir.

-Bien – suspiró Maya resignada -, tienes razón – asintió y volvió a su lugar junto a su cuñada, pero sentada como apache, no como una gran dama como Anna.

La rubia vio su postura y rodó los ojos – Eres igual a ellos – susurró y Maya soltó una risita.

Justo en ese momento la puerta dio unos golpecitos – Pase – anunció Anna.

-Con su permiso, mis señoras – la chica de cabello azul hizo una reverencia.

-Ella no es… - susurró ligeramente Maya haciendo memoria del pasado incidente con los seguidores de Hao.

-Cuéntanos, Kanna – cortó de manera tajante Anna.

-Si – dijo la peliazzul arrodillándose ante las mujeres -, es sobre Marion…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agradezco a…

Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll: Ya sabemos el por que Ren es tan borde con Hao, le gusta la morenaza =) Pillika es una niña, recuerdo que en el anime siempre fue muy infantil y en este fic quiero hacerla madurar a la fuerza por las duras circunstancias por las que pasaran, además, ella no es shaman pero Hao quiere que humanos y shamanes vivan como debe ser, en armonía. Hanna, ya comenzara a hacer sus movimientos de feto, no te preocupes, el pequeño será muy apegado a su tío, pero ¿Por qué? o.o Apero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchos besos.

Guest: Te invito a firmar con algún nombre, así sabré a quien dirigirme =). Te agradezco el que le des una oportunidad a mi historia, me gusta mucho Hao y es mi personaje favorito, a mi parecer merece una historia de amor, aun que tengo planeado no hacerla muy feliz como ya podrás ir notando. Gracias por el apoyo y espero seguir contando contigo.

Como simpre lo invito a que si leen mi historia me regalen un comentario dejando sugerencias, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, criticas, lo que sea. Sus palabras son mi gran pago.

Sin mas de decir, les mando un beso. Fran =)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO**

 **REUNIENDO VALOR**

Texas, EEUU…

-Debemos apresurarnos – dijo Silva, tomando el hombro de su amigo Kalim.

El oficial apache asintió – La tribu se ha dividido, Goldva pronto irá por nosotros.

-Hao Asakura es el shaman mas poderoso, el que debe ser el Rey, estaremos bien con él – habló con seguridad Nichrom.

Silva dejó salir el aire con resignación – No creo que Hao quiera seguir por el camino de la destrucción, él…

-Sin importar cual sea el camino que decida tomar – Magna interrumpió -, solo un apache será el que le devuelva el sentido al mundo shamanico.

-Solo un apache podrá unir los mundos – completó Namari -, no solo el espiritual con el shaman, sino que también el humano.

Silva y Kalim intercambiaron una mirada – Míralo por el lado positivo – se encogió de hombros el último -, al menos tiene seguidores en la tribu que nos serán de ayuda.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? – preguntó Nichrom impaciente.

-¿Avisaron a sus áreas? – cuestionó Silva al grupo completo, recibiendo un asentimiento del grupo entero -. Bien, entonces en marcha.

Los cinco oficiales usaron sus espíritus tótem como alas y partieron rumbo a Japón para unirse al grupo.

-o-

-Puedes irte – dijo cortante Anna pero guardando su seriedad acostumbrada.

Kanna se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha – Luego de esta cooperación, ¿podre unirme al grupo del Señor Hao?

Anna miró a Maya, que permanecía de pie frente a la ventana masajeando su frente – Ya te avisaremos de nuestra decisión.

La peliazul asintió – Con su permiso, mis señoras – y así silenciosamente se retiró.

Anna relajó solo un poco su postura - ¿Crees que sea verdad? – preguntó la rubia.

-No vi mentira en sus ojos – aseguró Maya con una acongojada sonrisa adornando su preocupado rostro.

-Eso creí – asintió la rubia y frotó un poco su abultado vientre.

La morena suspiró profundamente – Bien, comenzare a mover algunas cosas yo también – anunció.

-¿A qué te refiere? – preguntó curiosa Anna.

Maya sonrió de lado con aires de superioridad – Hice muchos… conocidos en estos años, algo debo poder hacer.

-Sabes que Hao no estará de acuerdo, verdad – aseguró la rubia.

La ojiazul se encogió de hombros – No se puede hacer nada.

-Es verdad – le respondió la chica, frotando nuevamente su abultado vientre sintiendo incomodidad.

La morena se preocupo un poco y se arrodilló junto a ella - ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo está bastante inquieto – se quejó incomoda Anna.

-Inquieto como su padre y su tío – dijo tiernamente Maya y acercó su mano al vientre.

Justamente en el momento que puso su mano, él pequeño paró de moverse y la morena pudo sentir como la pequeña creatura que crecía en el interior de la chica le trasmitía energía espiritual, muy débil pero lo hacía.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó angustiada Anna.

Maya sonrió – Es un pequeñito poderoso – sonrió -. Deja que mami descanse un poco, ¿sí? – acarició nuevamente el vientre, pasando un poco de su energía espiritual, muy débilmente -. Tendrás un fuerte shaman.

-¿Niño? – cuestionó la rubia sorprendida.

Maya asintió – El heredero Asakura – sonrió.

Las chicas estaban embobadas con la idea de un pequeño, emocionaba a la rubia pero su rostro se ensombreció cuando vio la alegría y el dolor mezclado en los azules ojos de la chica.

-Yo… - trató de hablar Anna pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Maya! – el gritó de Hao venía desde fuera de la habitación -, ¿Por qué demonios están encerradas?

La morena rodó los ojos – Impaciente y desesperante, esas son cualidades que espero no heredes – habló cerca del vientre de Anna y ambas rieron un poco.

-Annita… - la voz de Yoh se dejo escuchar también.

-¿La chica ya salió? – cuestionó casi en susurro la morena.

-Sí, los espíritus de la naturaleza la ayudaron a salir sin ser detectada y ellos no interferirán con la barrera de Hao – informó Anna.

-Bien – tomó aire y lo dejo salir con lentitud -, que empiece el espectáculo – sonrió la morena y sus ojos se iluminaron en azul eléctrico.

La puerta se abrió al segundo que la chica volvió a la normalidad - ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó un tanto molesto Hao.

-Yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación – respondió desafiante Anna.

El pelilargo le sonrió de manera fastidiada – No estoy preguntándote a ti, cuñadita.

Yoh se acercó a su mujer y la ayudó a ponerse de pie – ¿Está todo bien? – se limitó a preguntar, ya que él sabía que si debía saberlo, Anna se lo contaría, si no, no tenía importancia.

-Todo bien – le aseguró la rubia con una ligera sonrisa -. Estoy cansada, ha estado inquieto.

-¿Inquieto? – preguntó conmocionada Yoh.

-Maya aseguró que será un niño – le informó Anna.

Yoh miro a la morena – Así es – asintió ella.

-Un niño, ¿eh? – dijo Hao acercándose a la rubia, dándole tregua a su genio -, ¿puedo? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Adelante – le dijo Anna con seriedad, no le molestaba, más que mal eran familia.

El pelilargo acercó su mano y pasó lo mismo que con la morena, él pequeño comenzó a mandar descargas de energía espiritual.

Hao miró a Maya y ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, era muy extraño, hasta para un bebe shaman el manejar así su energía.

Hao le dio unos ligeros toques de su energía y se alejó – Veo que la familia Asakura tendrá un poderoso heredero – sonrió.

Yoh abrazó a su mujer muy orgulloso y ambos salieron para que ella pudiera descansar.

Una vez solos, Hao volteó a ver serio a la morena - ¿Me dirás porque estaban encerradas?

De manera muy inocente la chica contestó – Nada importante, solo… conversaciones de chicas.

-Mmmmm… - dijo él de manera pensativa y caminó hasta quedar a espaldas de ella y hablarle al oído -, entonces que estuvieran aquí encerradas y el hecho de que alguien salió de mi campo no está relacionado, ¿verdad? – susurró lentamente.

-¿Alguien salió de aquí, sin tu autorización? – preguntó ella fingiendo indignación -, ¡pero qué escándalo! – se carcajeó un poco.

-Muy graciosa – el pelilargo la abrazó -, ¿qué me ocultas?

-Nada que no sabrás eventualmente – ella volteó sin romper el abrazo -, confía en mí – le pidió acariciando su rostro.

El pelilargo entrecerró sus ojos y luego dejó salir el aire, juntando sus frentes – No me gusta que me oculten cosas, menos tú.

-Amas tener el control de todo – ella rodeó de manera sugerente el cuello del chico -, eso es natural en ti, cariño.

El fuego interno en él se prendió al instante – Me gusta que me llames así, ¿por qué no lo haces delante de los demás? – preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello a la chica.

-Porque no están los ánimos para eso, ¿no crees? – contestó ella dejándose hacer.

Ante eso Hao paró con su tarea - ¿Te estás refiriendo al chinito? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su enojo.

" _Oh, no"_ pensó la morena, sabiendo que no había sido buena idea llevar la conversación por ese camino – No solo por él – trató de mejorarlo.

El shaman entrecerró sus ojos – Maya…

-Solo cálmate, ¿sí? – le pidió ella anticipando a lo que venía -. Debes tratar de controlar tu mal genio.

-¿Mi mal genio? – cuestionó el alejándose de la chica unos centímetros -. El maldito se fija en mi mujer y soy yo el que tiene que controlarse, ¿me hablas en serio?

La chica rodó los ojos un tanto divertida – Puede fijarse en lo que quiera – se acercó nuevamente y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus finos brazos -, no es él quien me tiene, ¿o sí?

-Más vale que ni lo piense – le aseguró el shaman de fuego mientras la atraía aun más a su cuerpo, arrinconándola contra la pared cercana y besándola con pasión desbordada.

Ella solo se dejo llevar, las fuertes manos de él se aferraban a su cintura, mientras que su lengua exploraba sin miramientos el interior de su boca.

Cuando el aire faltó, juntaron sus frentes con las respiraciones ligeramente agitadas – No comiences a crear problemas, por favor – pidió ella con tono suave -. Sé que no es de tu agrado pero Ren es parte de esta… "familia", si quieres llevar las cosas bien no puedes hacer una tormenta de esta insignificancia.

-No es una insignificancia para mí – aseguró Hao sin despegar su mirada de ella y manteniendo su tono firme -, él quiere lo que es mío y me fastidia, así de simple.

Maya dejó salir el aire junto a una pequeña risita – Ya tranquilo – le rozó los labios dándole un beso, unos toquecitos en la puerta los distrajeron.

-Señorita Maya – la voz de Opacho los interrumpió.

Maya pestañeó un par de veces y se encminó a la puerta - ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó a la pequeña luego de abrir la puerta.

La pequeña negó – Opacho solo quiere saber si puede hablar a solas con la Señorita Maya.

La moreno arrugo el ceño y negó delicadamente – Opacho – se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña -. Claro que podemos hablar pero no me gusta que te sigas refiriendo a ti misma en tercera persona, no es… correcto.

La pequeña ladeó un poco su cabeza sin comprender.

Maya suspiró y miro de lado a Hao - ¿Desde cuando la cuidas?

El chico alzó una de sus cejas – No tenia ni un año cuando la encontré.

-Entiendo – afirmó la morena mirando nuevamente a la pequeña -. ¿Opacho tu sabes leer o escribir? – la niña negó y Maya se puso de pie mirando muy molesta a Hao - ¿En serio?

El shaman se encogió de hombros – Estábamos ocupados en otras cosas – se excusó.

La morena dejo salir el aire, no tenia caso rebatir eso – Me ocupare de ello – habló para si misma -, por lo pronto – volvió a mirar a la niña -, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme?

-Hay un hombre extraño esperando por usted en la puerta principal – anunció la niña.

Hao se adelantó serio - ¿Cruzó mi barrera?

Opacho negó – Esta parado justo fuera de ella, pero demando ver a la Señorita.

Maya no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, solo vio como el shaman de fuego prácticamente se lanzaba al encuentro del extraño.

Una vez en el patio, pudo ver a todos en expectativa y alertas a la desconocida figura, nadie decía nada pero estaban alertas.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hao adelantándose al grupo.

-Quiero ver a Maya – demandó el hombre con gruesa voz.

-No veras a nadie sin antes…

-¿Quién eres? – repitió la pregunta la morena, adelantándose a su chico y dejándolo con las palabras a medio salir.

Una sonrisa pudo distinguirse desde la negra capucha que portaba el sujeto – Tan insolente como siempre – dijo con tono burlón y se quitó el manto que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

-Kay… - susurró la morena con asombro puro -. ¿Pero cómo es posible?

El chico moreno de cabello corto y profundos ojos verdes le sonrió de lado – Dejaste salir el poder de Byakko en exceso y Almost pudo rastrearlos – señalo al pequeño espíritu en su hombro, una especie de conejo.

Aun confusa la morena se giró hacia Hao – Puedes dejarlo entrar, lo conozco – sonrió pero no vio intensiones en Hao de hacer algo - ¿Hao? – le pregunto.

-Aun espero que me digas quien es – demandó él.

-¿Justo ahora? – puntualizó ella.

El shaman de fuego se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una sardónica sonrisa – Si, justo ahora.

Ella torció los ojos y suspiró – Es un amigo, vivimos un tiempo juntos en los montes Nevados de Rumania, ¿feliz? – preguntó pero pronto notó que fue un grave error ser demasiado sincera en ese momento.

-¿Vivieron juntos? – alzó una ceja Hao y miró con odio al chico que sonreía de manera un tanto burlona.

-Hao… solo somos amigos, cálmate – se acercó Maya y puso las manos en el rostro del shaman de fuego, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad.

Empezaba a entender que esos ataques de ira podían ser controlados si solo no se seguía aumentando el fuego de él.

Hao enfocó su mirada en la de ella y luego de unos segundos suspiró, rodeó posesivamente la cintura de la morena y abrió un pequeño lugar en la barrera frente al desconocido – Que pase… - anunció Hao, mientras el chico entraba y se acercaba a ellos -. Pero tú y yo deberemos hablar a solas antes de que lo conozca – anunció con una sonrisa sádica y desapareció solo segundos antes de que el moreno llegara a ellos.

Reapareciendo en la habitación que ambos compartían, Maya no dijo nada, a decir verdad, había sido una manera bastante buena de llegar las cosas, si hablamos de Hao y su terrible temperamento de ogro.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó él -. No me dirás nada.

-Todo lo que diga ahora será producto de una discusión, así que te dejare hablar a ti primero – aclaró ella.

Él frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella recorriendo como león enjaulado la habitación – No me hagas parecer a mí el malo en esto. Aparece un desconocido, te habla como si te conociera de toda la vida, me pides que le deje entrar, al que por ahora es nuestro hogar, sin antes explicarme quien malditamente es y luego, cuando te pido una maldita explicación, solo me dices que vivieron, por que vivieron fue la palabra que utilizaste, juntos en las malditas Montañas Nevadas, el lugar más frio y desierto de este mundo – la respiración del shaman cada vez se aceleraba mas -. No me pidas o esperes que esté tranquilo o que lo reciba con un abrazo, si mi mujer, estuvo compartiendo más que una fraternal convivencia.

Maya abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-No soy estúpido – la cortó él -, se cuando un hombre mira diferente a una mujer, y él, está deseando que lo mate.

-Bueno…

-Se que no es tu culpa – se acercó Hao a la chica, tratando obviamente de calmarse -, se que cada uno tuvo su vida antes de volver a encontrarnos, pero solo quiero matarlo – junto su frente con la de ella y negó -. Solo cuéntame toda tu historia con él, así no habrá nada que él sepa más que yo – casi suplicó.

Enternecida, Maya tomó el rostro de su amado y le dio un tierno beso, luego lo condujo a un rincón de la habitación y ambos se sentaron en el suelo – Cuando comenzó el torneo de los shamanes, mi abuela me contacto para participar y yo me negué por… obvias razones, me fui a Europa y conocí a Kay, el era un chico que tenia poderes espirituales pero no sabía cómo tratarlos, ambos éramos muy jóvenes, yo estaba sola y el vivía en un orfanato en donde lo maltrataban, por lo que huimos juntos, solo éramos unos niños pero vivimos cerca de cuatro años en esas montañas, pasamos el inicio de nuestra adolescencia juntos y esa es la época en la que los humanos comienza a descubrir sus… atracciones por el sexo opuesto…

-No… - dijo Hao -, maldición, continua – cerró los ojos furioso, sabiendo lo que venía.

Maya suspiro sintiéndose incomoda, pero siendo necesario contarle esa importante etapa de su vida – Comenzamos una relación cuando cumplimos quince años, él fue el primero en muchos sentidos pero más importante que eso fue mi amigo, aun que luego entendí que mi camino y destino no estaba junto a él por lo que…

El shaman se removió inquieto – Por lo que que, Maya…

-Solo me fui – suspiró la chica -, nunca le dije nada solo me fui – negó suavemente y fijo sus ojos en los de Hao -. Durante los años nos vimos un par de veces pero james aclare las cosas con él y creo que es algo que le debo.

-Tú no le debes nada a nadie – cortó el chico irritado.

-Hao.. – llamó ella con tono conciliados.

Refunfuñando, el pelilargo se cruzó de brazos y reposo su espalda en la muralla cercana – Lo que tengas que hablar con él, será en mi presencia – cedió.

La morena sonrió, ya que eso era un fuerte avance para él – Claro – gateó un poco y se sentó ahorcadillas sobre Hao.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el bajando un poco su guardia pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Maya sonrió y le besó el cuello de manera sensual y lenta – Te traigo al presente – movió sus caderas de manera sugerente -, se donde esta esa imaginación tuya – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – y no me gusta.

Hao chasqueó la lengua – Acabo de saber cómo mi esposa inicio su vida sexual con un maldito que acaba de aparecer en mi puerta, no esperes que imagine arcoíris o corazones.

Maya soltó una risita – Me esperaba que en tus tiempos libres imaginaras llamas o algo asi, pero los arcoíris le pegan a tu adorable genio, cariño.

Sonriendo, el chico la tomo de las caderas – Creeme mi amor, eres la protagonista de todas mis fantasías – con fiereza, la tomo por la nuca y la beso profunda y posesivamente.

Sin respiración, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos – Creo… creo que deberíamos bajar, tenemos que…

-Tenemos que estar justo aquí – completó el shaman de fuego poniéndose de pie, mientras enlazaba las finas piernas de su mujer alrededor de sus caderas y la llevaba hasta una de las pared para arrinconarla -. Te necesito, ahora – besó el largo cuello de la chica – Necesito conectarme a ti, necesito tu cuerpo, necesito tu alma – susurró contra su morena y erizada piel -, pero más que nada, necesito tu corazón.

Maya enredó los dedos en el largo cabello del chico y jadeó – Hao… - bajó sus piernas con cuidado y lo miro, el fuego en sus ojos quemaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin esperar respuesta, él se quito su capa dejando su desnudo torso expuesto – Maya… - dijo su nombre con pasión y amor mezclados.

Ella comprendió que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, por lo que deslizo sus pies fuera de sus sencillos zapatos y sin prisas se quito su top, seguido de sus pantalones holgados y su ropa interior, presentándose totalmente desnuda frente a él – Siempre tuya…

Él sonrió triunfante y bajo sus pantalones con rapidez, mostrando su imponente hombría – Eso es música para mis oídos – volvió a tomarla por la nuca y la besó salvajemente.

La morena solo puso colar sus brazos en el cuello del chico y al instante fue nuevamente alzada, rozando sus carnes ardientes y exitandose hasta sus límites.

-Ya estas lista – declaró él -, lista para mí – dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y se introducía de una sola vez en ella.

-Hao… - suspiro en gemido ella -. Te amo…

-También te amo – dijo él mientras comenzaba a salir y entrar con mayor ritmo -. No dejare que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separa… otra vez… oh mierda – apretó el trasero de la chica al sentirla muy apretada, cosa que lo excitaba locamente.

-Hao – llamo Yoh desde fuera de la habitación.

El pelilargo no se detuvo – Ahora no – casi gruño.

-Creo que… - trató de decir Maya pero el shaman de fuego la besó y le dijo en susurró

-No me detendré – sonrió se lado y volvió besarla.

Las envestidas fueron cada vez más intensas, Maya sentía que su cuerpo se iba a romper en cualquier momento y cualquier sonido era ahogado en los labios del chico.

Sin poder mas clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno – No puedo… ya no puedo – trató de decir.

Hao puso las manos en la pared y se dio impulso para llegar aun más profundo en la chica – Hazlo conmigo, preciosa… arg… solo… hazlo – su ritmo era frenético.

Maya cada vez clavaba mas las uñas en la espalda del chico de manera inconsciente – Si… si… Hao… - terminó por decir mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello del chico y su climax la llevaba a la gloria.

Por su parte, Hao derramaba su semen cálido dentro de ella y acariciaba su espalda entre los residuos de espasmos.

-Eso fue…

-Intenso – completó ella.

Luego del beso más tierno que se habían dado, Hao salió con cuidado de Maya y la bajo, ambos se asearon un poco y bajaron juntos de la mano.

-Hermano – llamó Yoh con rostro serio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el shaman de fuego, rodeando la cintura de su mujer.

-Silva llegó con los apaches – le dijo señalando el patio trasero – Nichrom está atacando a los chicos pero Anna lo mantiene sellado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó furioso el pelilargo y se dirigió a donde ahora, se escuchaban gritos.

-¡Sueltame, ya! – gritaba el general apache, mientras Senki y Kouki lo sostenían.

La rubia dueña de casa se mantenía firme de brazos cruzados, frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Hao.

-Señor Hao – dijo Nichrom.

-Anna… - la llamo el shaman de fuego, a lo que la rubia entendió y ordenó a sus guardianes desaparecer.

Inmediatamente se desvaneció, a lo que Yoh llego rápidamente a cargarla – El pequeño le esta consumiendo su energía espiritual, esto fue un gran esfuerzo – concluyó Maya.

-Fausto – llamó Hao -, ¿puedes atenderla?

-Claro, por aquí Yoh – dijo el médico, mientras caminaba con el preocupado chico de vuelta a la mansión.

-Señor Hao, estos idiotas…

-¡Callate! – gritó el pelilargo -, si algo llega a sucederle a mi familia – el poder espiritual del chico comenzó a materializarse en grandes llamaradas -, juró que voy a…

Maya tomo su mano – Calma, cariño.

El shaman tomó aire y lentamente comenzó a normalizar su respiración, las llamas se extinguieron y su mirada se fijo en Nichrom.

-Señor…

-Todos los presentes estamos aquí por la misma razón, no es necesario que desconfíes de nadie aquí – explicó con calma Maya.

-¡Me lo dice la que abandono la aldea para salvarse? – dijo el oficial con recelo.

Hao iba a adelantase para cerrarle la boca pero la chica le dio un apretón en la mano – Se que eres consciente de la historia original, no es necesario que tomes esa actitud.

-Trate muchas veces de decirte que el Señor Hao no era malo, pero nunca escuchaste, solo huiste, cuando el mundo y la aldea más te necesitaban.

-Mis memorias estaban selladas, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – preguntó Maya casi gritando.

-Que te quedaras, que confiaras en lo que tus propios ojos te iban a enseñar – se defendió Nichrom.

-Ya es tarde para recriminaciones, yo no lo hice mejor que ella – intervino Hao -, también deje sellar mis recuerdos y mi verdadera motivación – un suspiro relajo su alma y lo comprendió. El y Maya no eran los únicos dañados con el engaño creado por Goldva, habían más, los apaches -. No es momento de buscar culpables o responsabilizar a nadie, tanto Maya como yo fuimos débiles y nos dejamos manipular.

-Pero usted siempre tuvo motivación, siempre busco llegar a donde realmente pertenecía, ella por su parte – miró a la chica con resentimiento y recelo -, nos abandono, abandono a todos los que en la aldea creíamos en ella, y creíamos en usted, en sus ideales, en el mundo en el que realmente deberíamos vivir.

-De eso ya nada se puede hacer, cada uno tomo sus decisiones y ya estamos en el camino que nos condujeron cada una de ella – miro a su esposa y le dio una sonrisa -. El suprimirte y el dolor siempre estarán marcados en nuestro pueblo, ahora, vendrá un dolor mas grande, las guerras siempre conllevan muerte y dolor, solo espero que esto termine pronto y podamos tener el mundo que realmente los grandes espíritus querían para nosotros.

-Esa maldita vieja debe pagar - dijo Nichrom con ira en su voz.

Hao soltó la mano de su mujer y se acerco un pococ mas al shaman – No quiero tanto odio en esta batalla, si quieres ser parte de esto, debes dejarla ir.

-Pero Señor Hao…

-Sabemos lo que ha hecho Goldva, pero aun así, sigue siendo parte de nuestra gente – negó y la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos lo hizo entender -. Debemos restablecer el orden y la igualdad de la voluntad de los Grandes Espíritus, y solo pelear si es realmente necesario – Nichrom parecía comprender, pero años de recelo y odio no eran fáciles de olvidar -. ¿Podrás intentarlo?, ¿O deberás dejarnos?

Esa pregunta hizo que el apache soltara una buena bocada de aire, y luego de unos segundos habló más calmado – Hare lo que el camino que usted esta trazando para nosotros dicte, si es su voluntad unificar, eso es justo lo que hare.

Maya miro a Nichrom pero este le rehuyó la mirada, al parecer necesitaría mas tiempo para perdonarla.

Con lo nuevos miembros del grupo, Hao ya sentía que todo era inminente la batalla, pero ajeno a lo que se estaba tramando a las afueras de su barrera, esa noche durmió en paz, una paz que no duraría mucho.

-O-

Continuara

-O-


End file.
